Desert Rose II: Child of the Desert
by Little Falcon
Summary: GaaSaku... Since you all loved Desert Rose so much... here's the sequel... now as a couple... Gaara and Sakura together with the gang stumbles on a baby that looks exactly like Gaara and Sakura. What will they do?
1. Prologue: Messedup Reunions

**Desert Rose II: Child of the Desert**

_A/N: Minna-san, thank you so much for waiting. Since Desert Rose is by far my most successful story. I would like to extend my gratitude by doing a sequel. Hope you'll all enjoy! Merry Christmas desu!!! Oh before I forget read and review onegai…_

**Prologue: Messed-up Reunion**

Three figures dashed their way through the sandy terrain as the scorching sun made their vision hazy. "Ne, ne Sakura-chan, how long has it been since you two saw each other?" the heat of the desert was no match for the energy of the nosiest ninja of the hidden leaf. His pink haired companion could only smile as she replied "Nine months… six months I spent training with Kamui-niichan and three months I spent of our last mission," how could she forget the time she was obliged to spend away from her beloved sand master.

"Nine months… that's a long time," the blond tilted his head in thought. "So I guess that's why we have to hide our chakra so he wouldn't notice our arrival," their raven haired teammate concluded as their journey progressed. "A-Ah, I hope you guys don't mind," the kunoichi smiled at her two teammates as they returned her gesture.

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan. I would also like to see the surprise on his poker face," Naruto tried to suppress a naughty snicker. "Thank you guys," she muttered.

The Kazekage was reluctant at first to allow her train with her silver haired relative but due to _Sakura's persistence _he finally agreed. Their relationship was no secret in fact they preferred it that way. The sand master's fan girls would stay away from him because they wouldn't risk having a very agitated girl friend punching holes in their faces. The pink haired kunoichi's admirers know well to keep their distance as well as their eyes off Sakura; they wouldn't risk being buried under meters of sand.

A charming smile unconsciously split across her face as she remembered their times together. How she misses him everyday when she wakes up and even more when she goes to sleep. But now those times are over as she saw a silhouette of the massive gates of the hidden sand.

"S-Sakura-san!" two voices greeted team seven's upon their arrival. The three turned to look at the blond woman and her tattooed brother. "Temari! Kankuro!" the three called in unison. "You should've told us you were coming," the two sand shinobi ran to the kunoichi. "Oi we're here too you know," Naruto poked the puppet master's back. "Oh yeah, yeah, Naruto, Sasuke welcome," Kankuro said hastily then turned his attention again to Sakura. A vein pulsated on the forehead of the two neglected leaf shinobi.

"I wanted to surprise him," she forced a laugh as she hid her blush. "Too bad Sakura, he's in a meeting with the diplomats of the hidden rock. It might take a while." Kankuro said in disappointment. "Why don't you guys head to our house first," the wind master offered. There was a loud growling sound… everyone turned to the whiskered shinobi. "Hehe, I'm hungry," he scratched the back of his head as he forced a nervous laugh. The others shook their head in reaction. Truly, Naruto never changed.

The sand siblings entertained them with stories about how cranked up their baby brother has become ever since his pink haired kunoichi left. Their stories were really interesting that it made Naruto laugh his heart out and made Sasuke more then smirk but then Sakura can't really concentrate on their discussions because something was bothering her for a while now.

Holding her tea cup, she gazed at the window with a full view of the vast desert. It was feint but she was having this feeling, a call from somewhere impelling her to come. Glancing at the wall clock, it would be five ours before the meeting was over. _It wouldn't hurt to take a look. _She said to herself as she replaced her tea cup on the table. "I'll just take a walk outside," she said to the others then she left.

With her trained speed, the kunoichi tried to search for something in the barren wasteland. As she ran north, the feeling grew stronger and stronger so she sped up her pace until she saw five figures looming over what appears to be a bundle of cloth. Her emerald eyes widen in shock as she saw a tiny hand appear out of the clothing. When one of the men unsheathed his sword, she knew what was up and she needed to do something quick.

"Anta-tachi, what are you doing?" her eyes reflected her strength as one of her hands was confidently on her hips. The five figures spun around to face her. Mentally, she stepped back seeing the murderous look on their faces. _These guys are not push overs. _Thankfully, she managed to keep her cool on the outside as she stated impatiently "I asked you a question," she retrieved her black gloves from one of her secret pocket on her back. She knew their answer would be nothing less than violent.

From the looks of it, she could tell that these men were smiling though they wore metal masks and what irritated her more was their mocking laughs as they saw her. They were clearly underestimating the pink haired kunoichi.

In an instant, two of them sprinted towards her with intent to kill in their red blood eyes. Grabbing her kunai, she engaged in combat with the two as the three watched calmly.

_Never underestimate Haruno, Sakura!!! _Her inner persona shouted as she gripped one of her opponent's wrists and planted a strong punch in his midsection sending him plummeting to the desert floor. With her trained agility, she evaded a critical attack from the other man. As he was about to unsheathe his katana, Sakura kicked the blade back to its sheath and kicked his chest with her other foot.

Sand rained on the battlefield as the two brutes fell almost beside her. "Don't let the hair fool you gentlemen. I am a kunoichi first and foremost," she twirled her kunais on her both her forefingers as she stated her challenge.

She grew more nervous as she saw their cold expression. _Something tells me these three are different. _Though the two men who attacked her were much bigger in body size, her instincts were cautioning her that a slight mistake could mean death. Being an expert chakra reader, she knew they were holding back their true power and if that is true then she's in trouble.

Sweat broke through her skin as she saw two of them advance. Forming her battle stance, _I think I can still handle them but if I can't… I have to ruin my surprise. _

Their quick blows were heavy. Heavy was a complete understatement considering the fact that Sakura inherited the lady hokage's monstrous strength. Sakura bit her lip as hold off their attacks with her kunai but it wasn't surprising when her blades broke from just the impact of her opponent's blades.

_I guess I have no choice then. _She tore the phoenix pendant from her neck and summoned "Wake up Whisperwind!" the sword materialized for a split second before it became invisible.

_Whisperwind! _The last man that was watching stepped back a little as he saw how summoned blade. "Keigo! Saeki! We're taking her down!" a strong male voice commanded her two opponents. In a blink of an eye, the three were right in front of her. Their aura now freely flowing out of their body as they stood there glaring at her with their blood shot eyes.

Their attacks came all at once that she barely managed to defend herself with a few major injuries. Blood trickled down her forehead as she held her injured arm. Though she had already performed emergency healing on her wounds, the bleeding just won't stop.

As the three dashed towards her, she accumulated all her chakra into her fist and hit the ground she was standing on creating a huge crater in the process as well as sending her enemies back. _That should get their attention. _She said to herself as she landed a few meters away from the baby.

The meeting was finally over. It took all of his self control to prevent himself from hurting those idiotic diplomats. Finally, he was nearly home. But when he was about to turn the door knob, he heard an unmistakable laughter. The Kazekage almost tore the door open to see Naruto and Sasuke seating on their couch. Looking around, his pink haired kunoichi was nowhere in sight. "What are you doing here?" he asked in irritation and hidden disappointment.

When the blond was about to open his big mouth to reply, all of them stood there frozen for a moment before they all dashed out of the village and into the desert. "There's no mistaking it. That chakra belongs to Sakura," the Uchiha protégé said as they exited the village.

It was not like Sakura to call for back up. She would only do this if this was her last resort. His pink haired kunoichi was the strongest medic nin there is, _whoever she was up against must be someone_… his thoughts was broken by the rage that threatens to consume him whole. _Whoever dares to lay a finger on her will die!!!_ Sand whirled around the Kazekage reflecting his wrath as his jade eyes narrowed in impatience.

Her groan resounded throughout the place as a katana was buried deep into her leg. The burning sensation crept from her leg to her entire body. _The katana has poison! _She broke her opponent's blade and plunged her first into his face.

Barely managing to land with both her legs, her breaths were becoming labored as her vision spun. The drug was taking its toll on her system, she had to remove it quick. A smirk formed on her lips as she felt distinct chakra approaching them.

"Finish the job already!" she heard one said as they also felt a wave of raging chakra towards them. Her two previous opponents that were knocked unconscious a while ago stood abruptly then withdrew their swords.

With a speed their eyes didn't catch, Sakura sprinted in front of the baby and with a slash of her invisible blade, their swords was sliced in two. As the two men retreated, the kunoichi planted her sword in front of her, made quick hand seals and was about to start healing herself.

"Aren't we too confident? Performing your foolish healing jutsu right in front of us," one of her three strong opponents said with a mocking tone. With lighting speed, he appeared behind her ready to slash her head off.

The pink haired kunoichi knelt there not even moving despite the fact that her death was inches away from her. Her smirk grew as they all heard the falling of sand. Instantly, her attacker was blown away by a strong tendril of sand as a small sandstorm formed in front of the kunoichi.

As the sand receded, there stood the sand master with his arms crossed in front of his chest as his eyes reflected his intent to kill them… _slowly and painfully. _Seeing the other ninjas arrive, the five men decided to retreat.

His sand grabbed the two brutes and with the closing of the sand master's fist, had the life squeezed out of them but as the sand dissolved. Gaara found that it held nothing. _Bunshin eh… _he clenched his fist tighter.

He immediately turned around to see his injured kunoichi trying to get up despite the blade that was still on her leg. Her knees buckled and gave way. She fell into a pair of strong arms as her sight grew dim.

Carefully, he carried her bridal style. Looking around the battlefield, his jaw line hardened upon seeing all the blood that tainted the sand. There was no doubt that those crimson liquid belongs to the kunoichi he was carrying now. His wrath escalated knowing that those men escaped without tasting even a bit of his fury.

"Sakura-chan! What happened?!" the blond ran to the sand master's side and looked at his injured teammate. "I'll be going ahead," was the only reply of the Kazekage then sand rose from the ground and enveloped the two.

"Looks like she had one hell of a fight," Sasuke said as he looked around the battered battlefield. "What's that?" the blond kunoichi pointed at the bundle of clothing. As they all approach the foreign object, they immediately stepped back as they heard a cry. "Are… it's a baby," Naruto looked at it with an unmistakable Naruto smile.

Upon the Kazekage's insistence, Sakura was brought to his house after her treatment. So now she's there on his king size bed with bandages and all. Inspecting her condition, he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth in anger at his helplessness. Calming his nerves, he sat on the nearby stool closed his eyes and tried to heal some of her wounds using the technique Sakura had taught him back then.

His eyes shot open as he felt her soft palm on his cheek. "Sorry to make you worry," she muttered as her gentle forest green eyes reflected her love. "I'm glad you're alright," he covered her hand with his as he leaned over and brushed his lips against hers.

It was too long… way too long since they shared their last kiss but considering her state it wall they could do now. The language of their lips spoke those untold words they wanted to say. After a long while, Sakura with Gaara's assistance sat up while leaning on the head board of the bed. The sand master sat beside her and wound his arms around her protectively.

"What happened?" he growled. Being clueless wasn't exactly the feeling he wanted to have. "I don't know, myself. All I knew I that when I was waiting for you, I felt someone calling me from the desert and when I got there I saw five men around what seems to be a baby. Well… everything got violent from there on…" she answered honestly. "But those men… they're really strong. And the injuries they gave me are not easily healed by common jutsu," she stared at his jade eyes.

"So… you wanted to surprise me…" his eyes glinted with mischief. "Ah… but I guess that's pretty messed-up now," she smiled at him while he smirked. "It's not too late…" Gaara was about to lean it for another kiss when someone knocked at his door.

Not waiting for an invitation to enter, the whiskered blond stepped into the sand master's room while holding a bundle of cloth. "You know what… you two could've just told us the truth," his statement made Sakura and Gaara look at him questionably.

"Don't play innocent with me… especially when I'm holding my solid evidence," he grinned naughtily. "Naruto… what are you…" Gaara's statement was cut short when the blond showed them what he was holding.

It's a baby… with flaming red hair and a few pink highlights. His eyes were strong pair of jade just like Gaara's and his skin was porcelain just like Sakura's. The two looked at each other blushed madly then turned away.

"Are, judging by your expressions. Naruto's hunch seems to be precise," Gaara's sister entered the room together with Kankuro and Sasuke. The shade on their faces grew into a deeper shade of red but Sakura was the only one to verbally react "N-No… it's not like that… h-he's not ours…" her stammering was interrupted by a breaking sound that came from the baby.

Looking at the baby, it seems that he has broken his rattle… with his bare hands and if that wasn't proof enough… sand tendrils rose from the floor as the baby playfully waved his tiny hands. "And still you will deny it?" Naruto, Kankuro and Temari said simultaneously as the couple blinked in confusion.

_A/N: Minna-san Merry Christmas desu!!! Read and review onegai…_


	2. Chapter 1: A Warning

**Chapter 1: A Warning**

_A/N: Minna-san hontoni gomenasai for updating… oh before I forgot… I'm really sorry I'm late in updating real busy and all hope you'll forgive me… thanks for the PM you know who you are right. Arigatou… read and review onegai…_

"He's not… ours," she was losing her voice as the heat in her face grew warmer. "Eh…," Kankuro, Temari and Naruto cocked their eyebrow sarcastically. The sand master remained quiet despite their mockery he just sat there and kept on fighting his blush.

"You really are a bad liar Sakura-chan," the whiskered shinobi mumbled. A vein popped on the kunoichi's forehead as her eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Na… na Sakura-chan just tell us the truth…" her temper finally snapped as she yelled "THAT BABY'S ABOUT 3 MONTHS OLD MEANING HE WAS BORN ON OCTOBER. ON THAT MONTH, I WAS WITH YOU GUYS ON A MISSION HOW CAN I HAVE GIVEN BIRTH THEN!!!"

The three were nearly blown away by the intensity of her voice. Their ears were still ringing when someone knocked on the door. "Kazekage-sama…" two elder voices called from the other side of the door. "It's the elders!" Temari said hastily. "Quick Naruto hide the baby," Sakura immediately ordered in a hushed manner.

The blond shinobi got the baby and ran around the room panicking. The door slowly swung open. "Just keep him here, you moron," Sasuke lifted Naruto's jacket and put the baby inside then pulled the jacket back down again. Everyone sighed in relief as their actions seemed to be unnoticed by the two elders that entered the room.

"Kazekage-sama…" the two elders began a report about something. Naruto sat down on the couch as he held onto the baby from the outside of his jacket. "Eh…" he felt the small hands touching his chest. Then his face turned stiff as his ocean blue eyes shook. His lips were tremling… "Wahahahahaha!" he finally let out his laughter as he felt the baby's mouth searching for something in his chest. "That tickles!!!" he said out loud as he stood up.

"Naruto-san!" the elder woman glared at him for his disrespect. Sinking back to his seat, the whiskered shinobi decided to try his best in holding back his laughter. Everyone including the elders looked at the blond shinobi as he placed one of his hands over his mouth to seal his loud mouth from laughing.

Sasuke and Sakura nervously looked at each other as Naruto smacked repeatedly the couch trying to keep himself from laughing. Seconds after, Naruto sat up stiffly as he felt the baby's toothless gum nipping his nipple. His eyebrow twitch as he felt the baby suck hard. "Ittai…" he mumbled then… "ITTAI!!!" he shouted.

"Naruto…" the blond looked at the pink haired kunoichi and saw her gesturing for his silence. "Datte Sakura-chan… he's sucking my…" "Naruto-san!!!" this time the two elders scolded him. Everyone held back their laughter as they realized what was up. Naruto banged his head in the wall several times to keep himself quiet until the elders leave. Sakura had to gently bit her lips to prevent any laughter from spilling out while Temari and Kankuro were already snickering in one distant corner of the room. Sasuke and Gaara merely smirked while they watched the whiskered shinobi struggle with his very first breast feeding.

Perspiration broke through his skin as he kept tolerating the pain while the elders continued blabbering about something to do with the arsenal. Finally, Naruto heard the concluding remarks. The elders slowly walked towards the door but then stopped right in front of Naruto. "Naruto-san… you're manners… polish them for us. You're a shinobi of…" it seems they have this strong intention of scolding him till sun down. "Just hurry up and leave," he had to cover his mouth with his hand upon letting his thoughts spill. "What did you say?!" the two yelled. "Gomenasai… but you can yell at me later," he forcefully pushed the two out and slammed the door shut.

Laughter erupted immediately as Naruto lifted his jacket to reveal the baby still sucking in his nipple. "Sakura-chan!!! Help me!!!" he was all puppy dog eyes and flowing anime-like tears. "Moh, Naruto," the pink haired kunoichi stood up and carefully separated the baby from Naruto. Using her forefinger, she gently poked the baby's cheek. The baby turned his head towards her finger. "Oh… he's hungry," she said while she heard the fox mumble "No kidding," as he caressed his sore chest. "Oh… they gave me this from the hospital," Temari gave Sakura a bottle of milk which was soon fed to the infant.

"She will make a wonderful mother don't you think?" the puppet master whispered to his little brother. Gaara can't help but agree as he looked at his kunoichi. "I'm sorry for acing impulsively but now that we have the baby I think its better to hide him for the time being." The pink haired kunoichi said as she made the baby burp.

"Those guys… are that strong eh?" the Uchiha protégé asked with his arms crossed. Sakura gently put the baby on the bed as she replied "Yeah… the wounds they inflicted on me were not healable by my justu. I only managed to relieve the pain but neither did the wound close nor did the bleeding stop."

"I agree… so the baby will be staying here with Sakura and Gaara," Temari decided immediately. "Hey… that's…" the kunoichi tried to disagree. "That baby cries like hell when you guys are not around… besides… you guys never convinced us that that baby isn't really yours," the puppet master supported his sister as Naruto and Sasuke merely made approving nods.

Without waiting for further arguments, the others left the room leaving Gaara and Sakura with the baby. "Moh," her eyes wandered over the sleeping figure on the bed. Looking at the baby's face closely, she can't help but smile. "He really looks like you though," she teased the sand master earning only a grunt in reply.

_A baby was crying as she noticed herself trapped in a dark place. "Let this signify the first blow against the mortal world. From this seal shall arise the doom of men who in their arrogance sough to control our fire as their own. Blindly, they built their own kingdoms upon stolen knowledge and conceit. Now they shall be consumed by the very flame they sought to control…" a dark voice proclaimed and soon after Sakura found herself inside a dim cave where a baby with fiery red hair and pink highlights lay on the cold cave floor. _

_"Remnants of the past scar the land and the black sand comes to consume us all…" "That voice… it's Maiev…the prophetess!!!" she said to herself as she tried to approach the crying infant. An illumination sparkled from the other side of the cave… a shadow figure having a gourd on his back appeared. The baby's cries intensified as black sand threateningly loomed over him. "No!!!" Sakura tried to run to the baby but it was as if she was not moving at all. _

_In an instant, there was a splash of blood on the cave walls as the crying vanished. "Now… the seal…" her emerald orbs widen in shock upon hearing the killer's voice. "G-gaara?" she asked with her trembling voice. _

The pink haired kunoichi sat up sweating tremendously from her sleep. "What… what was that?" she placed her hand over her forehead as she tried to catch her breath. "What's wrong?" the sand master awoke from his sleep upon feeling Sakura's distress. "A bad dream… that's all," she settled herself back in while wounding her arms around his waist. _A bad dream… that's all it should be… _

"Kamui-niichan!!!" Sakura exclaimed as she caught sight of a man with long silver hair and golden eyes. "What are you doing here in Suna?" she asked as they took a seat on the Kazekage's bench. "Naruto told me that you had a baby," Kamui said with a smile. "He did what?!" her shaking closed fists shook with agitation.

"Calm down Sakura-chan," Naruto tried to back away from his agitated teammate. "It's a good thing you saved him…" everyone looked at Kamui and did not say a word. "I was spying a group who called themselves 'Akatsuki'. They claimed to be pure bloods..." "Pure bloods?" Sasuke questioned. "They believed that shinobis were only a cross between a pure blood ninja and a commoner. Anyway… when I started spying on them… I saw how anxious they were of killing that infant… though I didn't know why."

"I believe they also know about our clan Sakura and they are convinced that we as Summoners… are also pure bloods…" Sakura was taken aback by his statement. "You mean…" "They will be seeking us…" Kamui and Sakura looked at each other seriously. "Especially you…" the pink haired kunoichi's eyes grew cold. "They have been searching… for the last templar… and they know that the last templar is a girl though they don't know what you look like."

"What do you mean by that?" the sand master glared at the silver haired man. "I'm not quite sure but it's obvious isn't it? They will want children who are also purebloods…" "Like that'll happen," Temari, Kankuro, Sasuke and even Naruto said in unison as they stared at the very agitated Kazekage.

"But why would they want to kill the baby?" Temari re-presented the topic again. "I think they were afraid…" Kamui held his chin as he was deep in thought. "Of what? Breast feeding?" the clueless Naruto tactlessly threw in, making the others sigh in reaction to his stupidity. "That baby… is powerful…" the other's immediately looked at the speaker.

"To tell you guys the truth… that wasn't the first time they tried killing that baby. I've seen them several times… but the end was all the same. Sand tendrils would erupt from the ground and devour his would-be killers as he broke their katana with his bare hands as if they were nothing more than a twig." His golden eyes closed as he replayed the most gruesome murder he had seen.

_"Oi we have to kill it now… before it awakens," one masked ninja said to his companion that was carrying the baby. The ninja put the infant on the sandy floor and began some complicated hand seals then their swords were enveloped with weird symbols. _

_When the baby's jade eyes open, the two stepped back as if terrified to be seen. The next moment, they jumped in to stab the child but sand tendrils rose from the ground. Peculiar ritual spell appeared from the sandy floor preventing the sand tendrils from hitting their targets. _

_The baby started crying as he caught sight of the deadly blades. But when the swords were at his reach, the baby grasps the two blades and broke it with his bare hands not even gaining a scratch. At that same moment, their ritual spell was broken… sand tendrils fatally gripped their bodies until a crushing sound echoed through the vast desert. Not long after, a ninja, most probably their ally, came and recovered the baby then left right away. _

"I can't believe that cute guy can do that," the whiskered shinobi was the first to react to Kamui's statement. The others remained silent as the sun slowly sets.

"Hello there little guy! Did you miss me?" the pink haired kunoichi went to their room and saw the baby had just woken up. The infant smiled as he reached out his little hands. Smiling, Sakura gently carried the baby then started talking to him in a cute baby-like tone.

The sand master leaned against the door frame as caught sight of the scene. A smirk crossed his face as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. _She'll make a wonderful mother don't you think? _His brother's statement reappeared in his head as he gazed at the two.

"I never thought he was capable of doing that," her statement made him snap out of his trance. The sand master approached her then wound his arms on her waist. "He was just gifted with untrained techniques… it's natural for a person to protect himself," he buried his nose on her hair and inhaled her scent.

Sakura laid the sleeping baby back on the new crib then returned to his side again. "Just when I thought I can spend my time with you…" she wound her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Returning her gesture, "I'll protect you… no matter what…" he closed his jade eyes as he kissed her pink lips.

_A/N: Minna-san… here's the update… read and review onegaii…_


	3. Chapter 2: Shortlived Happiness

**Chapter 2: Short-lived Happiness**

_A/N: Minna-san tadaima!!! My excuse slip is on my profile. Read and review onegaii!!!_

His emerald eyes slowly opened upon a female laughter he knew all too well. Turning sideways, the Kazekage found an empty bed. The laughter progressed. It was coming from the other room. A smirk split his handsome face as he got wore his t-shirt and sweat pants.

Soon after washing his face, the red headed shinobi went to the other room. He found her there, with her back against him. She was still giggling as she played with the infant on the crib. Feeling his presence, the pink haired kunoichi smiled at him. "Look at him," she carried the baby from the crib.

Gaara can't help but smirk as he saw the baby wearing his Kazekage hat. "The little Kazekage," Sakura said in between her giggles. The baby also smiled as he looked at Sakura. The infant's eyes then wandered off to the man that approached them. Instinctively, he raised his arms to the man.

Sakura smiled as she saw the confusion on her lover's face as the baby begged to he held by him. "Here," she offered Gaara to carry the baby. "No… I don't…" the Kazekage backed away. "Oh come on Kazekage, don't tell me you're afraid to hold a baby," she taunted him. As Sakura's reverse psychology took effect on him, he stopped backing away. Taking this as an opportunity, she quickly placed the baby into his arms.

His arms were shaking as it held the bundle of joy. "Don't be so stiff. He's not gonna eat you," the kunoichi said from behind them. "I'll make breakfast. You two, behave," she kissed his lips before disappearing from the room, leaving the two staring at each other.

The Kazekage glared at the baby wearing his hat as it fidgeted in his arms. The baby on the other hand looked back at him and kept smiling while he played with the Kazekage hat. Adjusting his hold, the hat dropped on the floor. Unable to pick it up himself, the sand master ordered his sand to retrieve it and place it back on the baby's head. The baby laughed aloud as he saw the sand tendrils replace his play thing. Looking at the infant closely, Gaara tried to touch him with his finger but then decided it was not a good idea. As soon as his hand pulled away, the baby's small fingers wrapped around one of his fingers. In an instant, the Kazekage's expression softened as he felt the baby's touch.

"Panda-chan, you go on ahead and eat. I'll just feed the little guy then I'll join you," the pink haired kunoichi said as she set the table. Sakura sat on the couch as she fed the baby with a bottled milk formula. Soon after, she saw a tray of their breakfast being delivered by a sand tendril followed by the sand master himself. She blinked repeatedly in confusion but when he held a piece of pancake to her mouth she finally understood. The medic nin can't help but blush, this was t first time he has ever done something like this… it was as if they were really newly weds with a baby.

The couple laid on the couch holding each other as the baby slept on his crib. "Ano… Gaara…" the kunoichi stuttered as she blushed. "What is it?" he looked into her forest green eyes and saw her distress. "Ano… if… we can't find… the baby's… parents…" Sakura averted her eyes then swallowed with difficulty. "Can…we…adopt…him?" there was a pregnant pause. When the kunoichi finally had the confidence to look at him, she found him smiling sweetly at her. "Sure," he replied with his strong, sexy voice.

"But…" this time the red haired shinobi was the one to look away as his face became as red as a tomato. "But what?" Sakura forced him to look at her. "You have to marry me first," his eyes looked straight into hers as Sakura flushed from the roots of her hair to he tips of her toes. "I don't believe it…" she said with a forced laugh. "You're using the baby to propose to me," Gaara smirked as he saw her surprised expression. "That's just so you," she muttered before the Kazekage pulled her in to let their lips meet.

_"They have him." One shadow said to the others. "It doesn't matter. It'll deteriorate soon enough," the other said. "That infant was only a nuisance. It has no use. Leave it to them. They think its theirs anyway," The shadows laughed as the moon rose to the evening sky. _

Naruto, Sasuke, Kamui, Kankuro and Temari entered the kazekage's mansion as the sand opened the door for them. "Yoh Sakura-chan!!!" the whiskered shinobi greeted the pink kunoichi that was descending the stairs. "Minna-tachi," she smiled then walked to greet them. "So… how's your family life?" the blond kunoichi teased as Sakura served them tea.

Seeing a vein pop from her forehead, Temari decided to divert the topic. "So… when are we starting our little investigation?" she pertained to the people that tried to the baby's attackers. "Um… my minor injuries are healed already but… the katana wound on my leg still bleeds whenever I try to move strenuously." The kunoichi held her leg still feeling that blade penetrating her flesh.

"Take it easy. We're in no hurry," the silver haired man reassured her. At that moment, the door opened to reveal the Kazekage. "Welcome home," Sakura greeted with a smile while the others also greeted him but there was unmistakable smirks on their faces meant to taunt him. "Tadaima," he muttered and sat beside Sakura.

"Tsunade said she'll also be dropping by," Gaara informed her. "Shishou is here?" "The old hag has some meeting and stuff to do here with the Kazekage," Naruto was the one to answer. "Who's an old hag!?" the door flew open to reveal a very agitated hokage. "No… No one," the whiskered shinobi surrendered immediately.

_Shit! She still doesn't know about the baby! _Sakura immediately realized as she saw her master. As if in cue, the baby started crying from upstairs. "What's that noise?" Tsunade stopped beating up Naruto and tried to listen.

Sakura immediately went up stairs to check. "Mind telling me what's going on?" the hokage sat on the couch as she glared at everyone. "Isn't it obvious? Gaara and Sakura had a baby." Naruto said as he crawled back to his seat. "Naruto… he's not…" Gaara's statement was cut short when he heard Sakura shouted "TSUNADE-SAMA!!!"

Everyone rushed upstairs to find the medic nin desperately trying to heal the baby that was coughing out blood. "What happened?" the hokage walked to the baby. "I don't know he began coughing out blood all of a sudden," there was tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she watched the baby struggling to breath and cry at the same time with blood on his small mouth.

Gaara's eyes never left the infant from the moment Tsunade tried to heal him till the moment even Sakura gave up on healing. "Why are you stopping? Heal the little guy!" Kankuro and Naruto shouted. The pink haired kunoichi looked away as the baby's breathing became slower and weaker.

The Kazekage pulled Sakura to his arms as he watched the baby's chest stopped from rising. Everyone just stared at the infant... just like when they found him on the desert.

"Sakura… that infant… he's not really natural," the hokage explained after the situation became stable. "What do you mean?" the Uchiha protégé was the one to inquire. "I'm sure Sakura realized it too. That baby was only…_made,_" Tsunade's eyes never left Sakura's as the others repeated her last word. "MADE?" "You… you mean like the ones that Orochimaru guy made?" the puppet master asked further. "Yes," Sakura finally spoke. "That's why we can't heal him. His cells are too immature… like he was made to die days after his creation," she clenched her fists as tears trickled down her cheeks.

The Kazekage wound his arms around his fiancée as she kept crying. "You mean that little guy was made to… die?" Naruto's anger escalated to a level to which his eyes grew into a deadly shade of yellow.

"Calm down," sand erupted from the floors to restrain the blond shinobi. When their eyes met, Naruto's anger dissipated. He felt it… though Gaara's eyes were steady and cold as usual. He was sad… and the fact that he can't express it makes it hurt more.

_A/N: Aww how sad… sniff sniff read and review onegai…_


	4. Chapter 3: Moments of Weakness

**Chapter 3: Moments of Weakness**

_A/N: Guys, I'm not dead yet… though I' m feeling close to that description. Read and review onegai…_

_ As the moon was hidden by the dark clouds, numerous shadows congregate under the shade. "As expected 'it' died…," one dark figure said lamely. "Such a useless nuisance," the other clucked his tongue in irritation. "Well… I guess it's time for us to move…" their leader stood up from his seat. The moonlight seeped into the thin clouds and revealed the hooded figures' cloaks that seemed to have blood red clouds embroidered on it. _

A gentle touch was all it took to save her from her repetitive nightmares. Her teary emerald orbs slowly opened to find the sand master's worried eyes looking at her. "Gomenasai," she muttered as still tears continued to trickle from her eyes. it had been three days since they the unnamed infant died but still she dreams of that time when she stood there helplessly watching the baby fight for his life until… he could no more.

His strong jade eyes softened as wiped her tears away with his thumb. Without saying a word, Gaara wound his arms around her as tight as he could. Sakura hugged her back as she broke down. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry if I had been skilful enough I could've saved his life," she said almost in audibly in between her sobs. "Shhh, shhh it's not your fault. It never was," he drew back slightly only to lean his forehead against hers.

It was always like this since that night... the night when all of them were left devastated because of 'their' baby's death. Sakura was broken but she knew that Gaara felt the same way too. But he was determined to be strong for the both of them… to be the one to comfort her despite his need to be comforted as well. It pains her to know that while she was crying her eyes out, he was there embracing her though she knew he wanted to cry as well.

"I'm sorry, Gaara," the sand master's eyes reflected his confusion. "For what?" he caressed her cheeks to wipe her tears away. "I promised before that 'I'll be there when your world falls apart' but… I have never even done anything to…" "You… being here is enough… without you by my side at times like this will surely make my world fall apart," he brushed his lips against hers. "Sakura… always remember…. 'I'll be your shield against the world," with a slight nod, they shared a long passionate kiss.

"Gaara…I need to go back to Konoha," the pink haired kunoichi informed the Kazekage as soon as he got home. "Shishou… needs me for a mission," he knew this time would come when they needed to part ways again, but he didn't expect it to be this soon. "Is that so…" he replied with a dead tone as he averted his eyes from hers then walked to the French doors to see the full moon. Feeling his pain as well, Sakura walked towards him and wound her arms around his waist. "Gaara… I know how you feel… but I think spending time away from each other is also a way to somehow lessen the pain. If we see each other all the time, the pain of loss will still remain… maybe somehow… time can heal our wounds…," she felt his arms returning her gesture… his silent way of approving.

Sunlight tickled her eyes as it was filtered through their thin curtains. The medic nin pulled the sheet to her naked form as she gazed at the red haired man beside her. Today was the day of her departure. The time they will be spending apart is still unknown but… days will seem like years to her… and especially for him.

She was about to stand up when a pair of strong arms wrestled her back to bed. "Morning," the sleepy Kazekage kissed her lips when she was about to protest. "Morning," she pecked his lips back making him smirk. "I was about to take a shower before I leave… care to join me?" she smiled at him playfully. "Why not?" he carried her, bridal style to the bathroom.

As they were done with their 'morning shower', the two were in their bedroom getting dressed. Sakura was brushing her hair in front of a mirror while Gaara was toweling his hair dry. "Sakura," she was surprised to find the sand master kneeling before her. "What is it, Gaara-kun?" she said almost nervously. He stared deep into her mesmerizing forest green eyes. "Will you marry me?" there was no hint of doubt or even embarrassment from his handsome face… he was serious. Sakura smiled as she turned to him and gazed into the most sincere jade eyes she's ever seen. She knew that this was his form of reassurance that even if they're far away… nothing on earth can separate them as long as he has this… "Yes," she answered clearly with the brightest smile that made his heart stop for a few seconds.

Another surprise came when she felt something cold slipping around her finger. Sakura gasped loudly as she saw a ring made out of emerald platinum… the rarest mineral on earth. "Where did you…?" she was about to ask when "It doesn't matter. Just as long as I know you're mine," he pulled her to his arms. "Silly… I'll always be yours," she closed her eyes as she tried to memorize every detail about him. His warmth, his scent, his voice, every single thing that makes her crazy about him.

Gaara felt like his chest was being crushed as he watched her slowly walk away from him. It was as if she's not coming back. As she was about to step out of his house, Gaara sprinted towards her and hugged her fiercely from behind. "G-Gaara, what's wrong?" Sakura was half-surprised and half-embarrassed. "Sakura… I'll always love you no matter what… you'll always have me. So please… don't go to a place I can't reach," he muttered as he buried his nose into her hair. Feeling her soft hands on his, he loosened his grip. Turning around, Sakura crushed her lips against his. They shared the longest and most passionate kiss until they broke apart. "I love you more than anything… I won't leave you… I promise," she lightly pushed him away to look into his green eyes.

As Kazekage of the hidden village of the Sand, he stood there by the gates of the village together with the other generals and his siblings as they bid the pink haired kunoichi farewell. "I'll be going then," Sakura bowed formally in front of everyone. "Take care," The blond sand kunoichi said as their eyes met. Her emerald eyes traveled to their Kazekage. "Kazekage-sama," she bowed again and so did the sand master.

It took all of his self control to prevent himself from trapping her in between his arms and kissing her crazy in front of everyone in the village. As he watched her slender form disappear behind the sand dunes of the desert, he silently pleaded to some higher power. _Please be safe._

Only a few hours after her arrival in her village, their hokage already dispatched their team to their urgent mission. "We are to represent the hokage in an alliance treaty with the grass village, eh," her blond teammate repeated their team's only objective as he acrobatically jumped from tree to tree. "That's right, Shishou sent us because we are the new sanin… it would be a great disrespect if she would send someone else other than us or herself. That's why… Naruto… please remember your manners," Sakura's eyebrow rose dangerously as she looked at her careless teammate.

"Sakura, are you sure you're alright?" she was surprised to hear that statement from her other teammate, the Uchiha protégé. "Of course I am why would I be not?" Sakura tilted her head in confusion. "You're already out of breath," Sasuke said as-a-matter-of-factly. Her forest green eyes widened in disbelief, _He's right… I'm already panting… but we've just traveled for three hours. _"Maybe going out on a mission immediately was too much for you," Naruto looked at her with concern in his eyes. "Maybe…" she faked a laugh and suggested for a short break. _No… it's not because of that… why the hell am I panting?! I can travel for ten days straight without resting or sleeping. So… what the hell's happening?!_

Good thing the grass village is only a two day far journey. They barely completed their mission due to Naruto's lack of conduct. His stomach would growl loudly in the middle of the meeting and he had to make trips to the toilet during the village kage's speeches. Thankfully, the kage had a sense of humor. Every time Naruto screws up, he would just end up laughing as he watched Naruto scratch the back of his head apologetically. If it were other kage's, they would've been kicked out right away and war would break out.

"Naruto… thank whatever gods you can thank. We barely completed our mission because of you." Sasuke glared at his grinning teammate. "Well, it's not my fault. I needed to go…" Sasuke and Sakura sighed in surrender as Naruto laughed his way out of their argument. In the end, the three laughed about the whole incident until their side hurt as they made their way back.

Their laughter was interrupted by a group of ninjas that surrounded them. "Who the hell are you guys?" Sasuke confidently gripped the hilt of his katana. Without warning, they charged simultaneously at the sanin.

Of course, being the sanin the ninjas had a rough time dealing with them. Not one of them was able to lay a finger on the hidden leaf shinobi. The battle's victors were already decided but then… Sakura realized her punches and kicks were losing their intensity. Her breath was becoming impossible and her vision was growing hazy.

_What the- _she immediately turned around to see a ninja before she felt her chest slashed in a blink of an eye. "SAKURA!!!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted as they finished off their remaining enemies.

"Don't move," the man holding a bloodied katana stepped on Sakura's back as he threatened the two. Blood was covering the forest floor as each second passed. "Alright… just don't…" "I'm the one giving orders here… don't worry… that won't kill her… yet," with a nod Naruto and Sasuke were rendered unconscious.

"Sakura! Sakura-chan!" Slowly, she opened her eyes to find herself chained to a cold wall inside a dirty cell and across her were Naruto and Sasuke. "Sakura-chan! Are you alright?" she heard the chains sound as her blond friend tried to break away. "Gomenasai…" she barely recognized her own voice. It was frail and shaking.

Sakura was pale, almost lifeless and from the way she replied… Sasuke realized that she was mortally wounded. _She's losing too much blood. _His onyx eyes looked at the dirty floor of her cell to find it almost covered in her blood.

The three stopped all their trail of thoughts as they felt a strong chakra approaching them. They narrowed their eyes to see… as the man walked to them. Their stared at him in disbelief… he had unruly short hair, a kanji tattoo of love on his forehead and a large gourd on his back.

"Gaara…"

_A/N: GENERAL UPDATE COMING NEXT NEXT WEEK… read and review onegai…_


	5. Chapter 4: the Forgotten Power

**Chapter 4: The Forgotten Power**

_A/N: Sorry for the late update… lot of things happened… anyway here it is so read and review please…_

Using every last bit of her strength, the battered kunoichi strained to look at the man approaching her cell. "Oi, Gaara!" the loud blond yelled in relief as he recognized the unmistakable gourd plus the kanji tattoo on the forehead. "W…who…are…you?" her voice was barely audible.

"What are you talking about Sakura-chan? That's Gaara, he came to save us," the whiskered shinobi grinned widely at her. "Naruto…" his raven haired cell mate restrained him from speaking further.

As the light from the torch nearby illuminated the man's appearance, Naruto and Sasuke's backed away as Sakura never averted her eyes from her 'visitor'. "You definitely know Gaara to distinguish him from me," the man stood in front of her cell as a maniacal smile formed on his lips.

_Who the hell is he? _Cold sweat trickled down his cheek as he stared at the stranger's back. The face, kanji tattoo and even the gourd… he looks just like Gaara except for the fact that his gourd, eyes and hair were all dead black. _Even his chakra is the same as Gaara's. _Sasuke recalled the time when they fought him off way back in the chunin exams. The chakra this person was emanating reeks with his intent to kill.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! STAY AWAY FROM SAKURA!!!" Naruto shouted as he tried desperately to pry the bars open. The mere glance from the stranger was all it took to send Naruto and Sasuke slamming against the solid walls of their cell. "They're not needed," he muttered soon after, several dark figures appeared from the darkness and grabbed the two effortlessly.

"Naruto…Sasuke…" her eyes were fighting to remain open while entire body lay motionless. "I'm glad we found you… O-hime-sama (princess)," his voice was almost like Gaara's except his held no tenderness or love. _Who is this person? Why does he know about… _everything faded into nothingness as her body became limp and her weight settled on her chains.

Sand crept out of the black gourd and released the kunoichi from her bondage. Effortlessly, he carried her almost lifeless form out of the dungeon. _I wonder what 'he' will do when he finds out that I have her… _

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!!!" the two captives exclaimed even before the final blow was about to be delivered. Instantly with a puff of smoke, a huge snake and a gigantic frog materialized. "Heh, I didn't realize you still have enough chakra to perform a summoning technique…" the man with long blond hair stared lazily at the Uchiha protégé that stood at the head of the reptile.

A few minutes ago, they were bound by an unknown clay substance that kept eating away their chakra. Left with no other option to escape, Naruto and Sasuke struggled to perform their summoning technique.

"Using one of your greatest techniques that require less chakra, you guys must be desperate," the man with shark like eyes put his covered blade on his shoulders confidently. Naruto's once sky blue eyes turned into a dangerous shade of amber likewise with Sasuke who activated his sharingan.

"Chidori!" the cries of a thousand birds erupted from nowhere as lightning bolt sparked from Sasuke's hand. After avoiding numerous bird shaped bombs with the help of his crimson eye, he plunged his chidori to his opponent's chest. Blood exploded from Deidara's back as he received the technique's full impact.

"I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!" tails materialized from the chakra emanating from his body as he began to attack his enemy. Summoning a clone, they began to perform their technique. "Oodan, Rasengan!!!" Naruto hit the opponent's Samehada soon after it broke and his rasenggan planted right into his face.

"They're underestimating us," the blond said in between his breath as he held his broken arm. "Good thing for us they did…" Sasuke's eyes turned back to being onyx it reflected two completely different individuals wearing their opponents' garb. Naruto and Sasuke fainted afterwards.

Her eyelids weakly opened seeing only darkness, "Finally, you decide to wake up," a voice unfamiliar to her said arrogantly from somewhere. There was a dim light from a far that made her see the wound on her chest had disappeared but her weakness from losing blood still remains. "Who…" she began as she tried to look for the source.

_"Once the Lost Princess unties with the Master of the Desert the seal of the forgotten power will appear. Two sworn enemies' blood will flow under one vein. Only this can break the seal… the Avatar of time… will be unleashed,"_ a female voice said in a ritual-like kind of tone.

"N-na-ni," her mind completely understood what that message meant but she tried not to absorb it.

"Being the last templar… you should know about this," a younger male voice said enthusiastically. "The Lost power… the power even the summoners themselves feared… the power to control time itself. They were too nice… thinking about the well being of others… so they decided to seal it… never again to be mentioned. But… we have our sources… or should I say 'had'," a thick ancient book was thrown to her bed. Its pages stained with blood as it's cover was almost torn apart.

"Furion," the name escaped her lips as she vaguely remembered the name of the keeper of the Arcane Sanctuary… the hall of unspoken truth. "You know it was pretty troublesome to squeeze the information out of him…but now… he's silent…as a book," laughter came from everywhere as Sakura fingered the book's broken cover.

"But… you know… we have the Master of the Sand with us," Sakura's emerald eyes grew wide. "What are you talking about?!" she somehow found her voice. There was a threatening silence.

"They're talking about me…" the man who looks exactly like Gaara approached her. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Sakura backed away as she found no strength to fight back or even run away. "Gomen… they never gave me a name," black sand tendrils shot out of nowhere and held her in place.

"The good thing about this is… you get to pretend I'm 'him' so you can somehow enjoy this…" his rough hands caressed her skin as he began to crawl over her unmoving body.

_NO! HELP ME!!! GAARA!!! _

XXXXXXXXXX

"Gaara-sama, someone is here to see you," one subordinate informed from the other side of his door. "Send him away!" the red headed sand master glared at the desert from his wide window. Hours ago he was hit with a very heavy and uncomfortable feeling since then… he has been in a very foul mood.

"Gomenasai Kazekage-sama, but I'm here to deliver an urgent news," a man with long spiky hair opened the door without his permission. Seeing that it was Jiraiya, the Kazekage allowed his presence.

The sand master didn't bother to sit on his arm chair or even look back at him. His eyes were glued on he barren desert grounds. _Something… something's gone wrong. _This feeling was eating him alive.

"Sakura's missing," Jiraiya said immediately to get his attention. There was a three second silence then… "WHAT?!" Gaara turned around as sand from his gourd threateningly erupt. Unnerved by his threat, Jiraiya kept his eyes on the sand master. "Two days ago, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were sent to the grass country for an alliance. We received word that they successfully completed their mission however, we received no word after that. The grass country sent a messenger to us telling that they found Naruto and Sasuke's bodies… they were almost dead if not for the grass country's help. Sakura… was nowhere in sight," he told this without even flinching.

"Gaara!!!" the puppet master and the wind master entered his office even before the sand master could react about Jiraiya's news. "WHAT?!" he glared at his siblings like hey way used to do when he was possessed with the Shukaku.

Swallowing their fear, "I think you should see this," Temari said submissively as she led the way.

"This is…" Jiraiya followed them to a corpse of a kunoichi. From the looks of it, she was tortured as evidenced by her missing fingernails and lashes allover her body. But what caught Gaara's attention was what the corpse was holding. Kneeling, he pried her cold hands open. His jade eyes narrowed in wrath as he saw a lock of pink hair that was held together by an emerald platinum ring.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!" the whole desert floor shook in line with the sand master's anger.

Temari, Kankuro and Jiraiya stood there unmoving even if the grounds quaked. They knew why that corpse was delivered. The forehead protector of the hidden leaf was on the corpse's head, her tortured state and also from the looks of it… the girl had been raped. Finally, the lock of hair on her hands. Whoever it was that captured Sakura… was planning to do the same to her.

_A/N: Sorry for the late update… _


	6. Chapter 5: A Greater Strength

**Chapter 5: A Greater Strength**

_A/N: Yes, Yes I know I'm late… again I'm sorry guys. But hey I'm officially back!!! I just had a BIG problem to take care of but its history. I'm gonna start updating my stories now so hang on to something… read and review guys… (I missed saying that…)_

A lone figure in the darkness faced a mirror… despite the lack of illumination. His reflection shows one having dark unruly hair, a kanji tattoo on the forehead and almost eyes as black as night. With restrained strength, he punched the mirror, shattering it to pieces. Blood trickling from his injured knuckles dripped to the carpeted floor. The moonlight slowly crawled from the open window to the blood stained floor and finally to reveal the man's identity. A shinobi with flaming red hair and strong jade eyes clenched his bleeding fist. "Eyes as black as night, dark hair, same kanji tattoo, overwhelming desire to kill," those were the only descriptions he got from the two shinobi who were by her side when she was taken. Aside from the fact that, "He looks exactly like you," the battered blond blurted out as he tried to sit up despite his serious injuries.

The crimson liquid trickled from his knuckles and pooled on the floor as Gaara again stared at the broken mirror reflecting his dark reflection. _Sakura… _

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL HIM?!" the shinobi with spiky raven hair yelled at his whiskered companion as they ran after a very enraged sand master. "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO LIE WHEN HE WAS ABOUT TO CRUSH ME TO DEATH?!" a vein popped out of Naruto's forehead as he shouted back.

_Flashback…_

_"We have received information about their hideout…" The former sanin and frog hermit elaborated the information with the gang excluding the Kazekage for they knew that he would rush there directly without a plan. "No one is to say a word about this to the Kazekage… especially you Naruto," everyone looked at him with their eyebrows raised. "Alright! Alright!" the blond shinobi backed away. _

_"What did Jiraiya tell you?" a shinobi with flaming red hair paced his office uneasily as Naruto walked in. "Ah… nothing much," his laugh was forced and his expression was stiff. Gaara stopped pacing and faced his friend directly. Sensing the tension, Naruto stepped back but sand erupted from the floor and held his entire body. His fiery jade eyes glared at him. "They… found… their… hideout," in truth, Naruto himself wanted to go there immediately to save Sakura as well he just need an appropriate excuse. _

_End of Flashback… _

The endless sand dunes led them to a sunken cave. With immense concentration, sand around the cave hovered by the sand master's command. "Gaara, wait!" Naruto and Sasuke finally caught up with him. As if not hearing anything, the Kazekage walked to the entrance.

Two small birds charged at him but with the help of his sand barrier they were deflected before they exploded. Two figures walked out of the cave wearing black coats with embroidered red clouds. "Aren't you an impatient one, hmm?" the blond one with an eye covering said with a grin that made Gaara's jaw clench.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" the sand master roared. It had been three days since she was abducted. And in that time, he never ate or slept all he could think about was her and now that he knows she is somewhere inside this cave. Nothing… or no one will stand in his way to find her.

Taking another step, the long haired blond smiled. "Let's play," he released several clay spiders from his hands. The creatures tried to jump at Gaara but his sand caught them all but to his surprise they exploded leaving him almost defenseless.

"GAARA!" Naruto exclaimed as he and Sasuke tried to help but the other enemy blocked their path. This one has a very long tail and a crooked body. "Don't make me wait," their opponent confidently swayed his enormous tail behind him. "Get out of the way," the Uchiha protégé activated his Sharinggan at the same time performed hand seals for his chidori.

His opponent was quicker than his sand but not quicker than him. His sand only served as an extra arm for defense but not for offense. Smirking, he told him self _Am I glad that Sakura always insisted on close combat training. _His opponent has powerful jutsu but it takes a while before he can make them which gave Gaara his idea. After Deidara attacked him again with is major explosives, the Kazekage attacked him head on without using his slow sand attacks. Of course, his opponent defended himself but in that way he can't make anymore explosives. Gaara had the upperhand in this close combat battle… his opponent were taking most of his blows while he never received any.

"You're so annoying," Deidara's body began to swell as the battle progressed. Upon instinct, the sand master tried his best to draw back but the body exploded immediately. Stilettos from nowhere erupted with the body, blades plunged in his neck, torso, and stomach plus lacerations on his leg and arms were the injuries he received before landed on the desert floor. Blood pooled at his feet were immediately drank by the sand as he tried to recover his breath. Looking around, he saw no sign of his enemy. A smirk crossed his battered face as he said "Wrong move," making quick hand seals, Gaara gripped the desert floor. Immediately, it shook first then descended with a loud thump as if crushing something in between. He didn't need t see the body… his sand detected his blood underneath meters of dry earth.

With great speed, Sasuke plunged his chidori straight at their opponent body shattering it to pieces. Something jumped out of the body but Naruto was there to deliver his Rasenggan making it slam on the cave wall. "Two against one is just unfair… don't you think?" Naruto and Sasuke were surprised to hear him still talking after the beating he received. Smoke puffed instantly then there were numerous puppets hovering around them. "Now… this is more I like it," Sasori's body effortlessly moved as if unscratched.

"No wonder he's still alive," the Uchiha protégé said under his breath as his crimson eyes reflected their opponent's mechanical body. "Well… if numbers is the game then…" Sasuke smirked as he stepped back knowing what his companion is thinking. "TAJJU KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!" with another puff of smoke, naruto's clones materialized with a number greater than the puppets. Evading the puppet's attacks, Sasuke lunged straight to Sasori. He threw his devil windmill shuriken at him but he evaded it with ease. As the shuriken was about to return to Sasuke, it turned into Naruto much to Sasori's surprise. While Sasori defended himself against the real Naruto's attack, Sasuke plunged his katana straight into the only part of him which was never mechanical.

A blood trail followed him wherever he walks. His breath was labored, his vision blurry, his entire body aching, his knees almost giving way but he still continued to search for her in every corner of the place. Finally, the last room stood in front of him. His bloody hands trembled as he turned the knob. In the room was a messy bed and something vaguely familiar to him. "Sa..ku..ra…" he approached the bed to see a red kunoichi outfit… bloodied and tattered. The sand master feared to touch it but still did anyway. Bringing it to his face, sand erupted everywhere as he recognized it to be hers… then everything went black.

In a distant tourist village, a cloaked shinobi wrenched and threw up in a corner. _No… no way… _ her hands gripped her flat stomach as her emerald eyes pooled with tears. _This can't be happening… _

"SAKURA!" sitting up abruptly, made the blood rush to his head. "Gaara, you're finally awake," the merry voice of his friend rang in his already aching head. "You shouldn't have done that you know. You almost died it was a good thing Shizune was sent here in advance," Naruto crossed his arms authoritatively. Most of his major injuries were closed but they still hurt like hell. "Enough, let him rest," a blond kunoichi with four pigtails made the noisy ninja shut up. "Where is she?" his eyes regained it's ferocity. "Gaara… why don't you rest…" his brother tried to suggest but "WHERE IS SHE?!" they knew he would never give up asking until he hears their reply. "Sakura-chan's not there… all we found were her… clothes…" Naruto said in a low tone as he looked away from him. "Get out…. GET OUT!!!" the Kazekage ordered which the others obeyed.

"You still have that temper?" a sarcastic male voice appeared from nowhere but Gaara's sand immediately captured its source. A shinobi with unruly chestnut hair and chocolate eyes stood there unnerved by the threat of death surrounding him. "Shaoran?" Gaara remembered him to be the new leader of their new allied village. "What are you doing here?" his voice reeked with irritation. "I'm here to help… you," with his last word the sand constricted tightly around his body. "And how in your opinion would you be able to help me…" the sand master stood up despite his state and walked over to face Shaoran. "Have you forgotten who 'we' are? We are the Xenoliths… keeper of the secrets of the earth. I am here to offer you… a greater strength," sand released him as their eyes never broke contact.

_A/N: read and review onegai…_


	7. Chapter 6: Cold and Distant

**Chapter 6: Cold and Distant**

_A/N: Sorry guys I've been busy working on my cosplaying career. Hahaha… which turned out to be a big joke. Writing is really what I love best that's why I am here again. Hope you forgive me… Read and Review please…_

Noisy footsteps echoed inside a dark cave as a hooded figure weakly dragged her feet to the confines of its darkness. Her labored breathing was louder compared to the sound of water dripping from the cave's roof to the wet ground. Her body swayed as if she can no longer stand on her own feet. Her hands felt for the cave's wall to support her tired body.

Her heavy feet tripped on a loose rock making her fall on her knees and hands. With that, the figure began to break down. What first began as sobs turned into cries of pain and agony. Something from her eyes dripped on the wet cave floor mimicking the sound around her. Her limited strength let her sit up but not to stand. Slowly, her hands crept to her kunai holster and came in contact with the cold metal it was keeping.

A gust of wind from the other part of the cave pushed back the figure's hood. Her long hair played with the breeze as the tear paths on her face gradually dried up. Tears from her eyes dripped to the edges of her sharp kunai as her shaking hands it against her throat. With the feel of its deadly tip on skin, she closed her eyes to resign her fate.

Immediately as soon as she closed her eyes, flashes of memory of someone having unruly flaming red hair, strong jade eyes and a distinct kanji tattoo on his forehead invaded her thoughts. Her ears heard his voice as if he was right there beside her. He said "I can forgive everything you do to me… just as long as you won't leave me," with that her eyes snapped open and her hands threw away the blade. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry," the female figure began to wrap her arms around her stomach tightly as she apologized again and again while tears ceaselessly flowed from her eyes.

"A greater strength? Just what do you mean by that?" his strong jade eyes narrowed as his sand slowly fall to the floor. "Exactly what it means, Kazekage-sama," a man not older than him with unruly chestnut hair took a step forward. "The strength you need to protect…her," Shaoran's chocolate eyes reflected Gaara's deadly stare.

"What do I need to do?" his expression turned from deadly to submissive as he sat down the chair while catching his breath. "Among all the people I know… I chose you to take the test of Durloc… a demi-god… he will determine of you are worthy to have the power you seek. Gaara…" the Kazekage looked at his friend upon hearing him address him by his given name. "You should understand… if Durloc finds you unworthy… he will… kill you immediately," his bangs hid his eyes as Gaara's eyes again narrowed seriously. "We'll leave before sunset," the Kazekage said shortly after surprising Shaoran.

"IT'S BEEN THREE WEEKS ALREADY!!!" a whiskered blond yelled at the others as he entered the kazekage's office. Sasuke, Kankuro and Temari sighed their eyes all saying '_here we go again'. _True it has been three weeks since they found the hospital room where the Kazekage was supposed to be confined in, empty with only a note saying he'll be back with a distinct order not to move without his word but keeping Naruto leashed is no easy task especially for Temari who became in command when his little brother left without warning.

"Naruto, you know what Gaara ordered didn't you. He'll be back just wait a little longer," the blond kunoichi reassured the impatient shinobi. "Sakura-chan's in danger! What the hell is Gaara up to?!" Naruto yelled again. "Naruto… you know how important Sakura is to Gaara… I'm sure whatever he's doing right now… it's for Sakura," his raven haired teammate said seriously making Naruto calm.

The four shinobis in the office quickly grew tense as they felt a very strong chakra approaching the village. "He's one of _them, _isn't he?" the puppet master's eyes narrowed as they felt the chakra growing near. Without another word, the four ninjas set out to face the intruder.

A man wielding a huge spiked blade and wearing a black coat with embroidered red clouds stood proudly miles away from the hidden sand gates. In a second, the four stood in front of him ready to defend the village. "WHERE IS SAKURA-CHAN, YOU BASTARD?!" the whiskered blond immediately shouted as he stomped his foot on the desert floor.

"Sakura? Now who the hell is that?" the shark-skinned intruder showed he's sharp teeth with a smile. Naruto's eyes began to turn amber as Sasuke's turned crimson while Temari opened her battle fan and Kankuro summoned his puppets. "Oh… now I remember… the girl with pink hair right?" Kisame titled his head mockingly. His expression drove the others tom the edge and to finally begin to attack.

With ease, their enemy evaded and blocked each of their attack. Landing meters away from them, he continued "Oh… _He _had a good time with her," he made sure everyone realized what he meant with his sarcastic smirk.

"NANI?!" Naruto shouted as his chakra revealed two red tails. Both Sasuke and Naruto attacked head on while Temari and Kankuro backed them up. The strong, sharp wind pierced his skin even before the two faced him head on. Puppets appeared from beneath the sand to either hold him down or shoot poison darts at him. Making quick hand seals, the desert floor turned into water.

The puppets under the water were immediately crushed by the pressure he controlled while Naruto and Sasuke still ran towards him. But even before the two touched Kisame, dark flames engulfed his entire body.

The sea turned back into desert floor as Kisame's cry of agony echoed through the entire desert. The four stand back as they watched their enemy struggle to put out the flames the was slowly scorching his fish-like skin. "YOU!!!" Kisame shouted as he lunged at a distant figure.

Naruto's eyes reverted to being sky blue as Sasuke's eyes remained blood-red while witnessing their enemy attack a hooded figure. "Watch out!" the wind master warned as Kisame was about to shave the stranger with his blade. As the desert wind blew, it pushed back her hood to reveal her identity. Kisame's eyes widened in shock and soon after his blood covered the desert floor.

There was complete silence after Kisame fell. Everyone was surprised to see who the stranger was. Her long black hair played with the strong desert wind, as her dark eyes looked at her victim mercilessly, her hand held an invisible blood streaked sword as her tattered cloak was taken by the wind… her black kimono embroidered with cherry blossoms drank some of her victim's blood.

"Sa…Sakura-chan…" Naruto stuttered for the first time… as he tried to make his way towards her. True, the stranger did have Sakura's face but her dead black hair and eyes plus the very heavy presence she was emitting was very far from their cheerful teammate. Even Sasuke himself was confused… _Is she really Sakura? _He asked himself as his sharinggan reflected the dark haired kunoichi.

"DON'T COME NEAR HER!!!" a voice warned strongly as a man with long silver hair and golden eyes appeared in front of the four. "Kamui," Sasuke called with the next question in his eyes.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!" Naruto found his voice and was now running to Sakura. "I SAID DON'T COME NEAR HER!" he gripped his pendant then whispered "Wake up… Hellscream," a dark sword materialized then slashed Naruto threateningly. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! SAKURA NEEDS US!" the blond stepped back just in time to avoid being cut in two.

"Listen to me… Sakura… right now… is very dangerous. She's not herself right now. Don't make her regret the things she might do to you now if you come near her. As I see it, her overwhelming desire to take revenge has overwhelmed her entire being. Even the dark chakra around her will kill a being that is not strong enough to stand the intensity of her anger," as Kamui spoke the dark chakra he was mentioning began to make itself visible around Sakura.

"Right now… no one can approach her," he concluded as he looked at Sakura's dangerous state.

"Sakura…" everyone except for Sakura looked at the source of the voice to find a very battered sand master. "No… Gaara, you can't…" Naruto tried to warn him but Gaara moved in a flash to trap Sakura in his arms tightly.

As he drew back, the look in her eyes made his heart break. They were cold and distant… no trances of the Sakura he knows.

_A/N: Read and review onegai…_


	8. Chapter 7: Still Mine

Chapter 7: Still Mine

**Chapter 7: Still Mine**

_A/N: Nihao! Did you miss me? No?! TT That hurts. Hahaha, gomensai for the loooong pause. Here I am again. Ready or not here I go… oh… read and review okay?_

_"This is where I leave you," a shinobi with chestnut brown hair and chocolate eyes looked from his red haired companion to the dark threatening cave in front of them. "At the end of this tunnel resides Durloc, the immortal demi-god… keeper of the secrets of the earth. He will be the one to give you what you need. But remember…you're title as Kazekage is of no value before him. If he finds you unworthy… he will kill you without hesitation," Shaoran, the leader of the Xenolith clan, warned the Kage of the Wind country._

_His strong jade eyes reflected the murderous darkness as he listened to his friend talk about how many have tried to enter the cave- its either they never return or when they do… the prize they had to pay to get out was their sanity. "I am not really pushing you to go… but I know that whatever you're up against… nothing in the ninja world can help you… except for him. I've only heard legends about him… and there never were really concrete proof that he exists… because no one has ever left the cave in their right state of mind but… I know he does… as a Xenolith (Children of the Earth)… I just know," Shaoran's fists turned pale white as he was clenching it too tight. "Then that's good enough for me," without another word, the Kazekage, Gaara, jumped into the darkness. _

_As his body was engulfed by the unknown, the leader of the Xenolith clan, Shaoran, watched confidently… praying that somehow he'll pull through. __**I would've gone in there… but even if I gain this power enough to defeat your enemy… I know I could NEVER save HER. **__Not so long ago, a pink haired kunoichi and a red haired shinobi entered their village to offer an alliance but a lot had happened and they gained more than a treaty of friendship or a paper for back up in case of wars. Unknown to the kunoichi, the newly appointed leader looked at her more than just a friend… but Shaoran knew all too well who her heart belongs to so using friendship as an excuse… he gave up, knowing who her heart really belongs to. _

_The unknown and unseen foe confronted the sand shinobi as soon as his sight lost light. His blows weren't physical. In fact, his body was perfectly unscathed… but something was breathing down the back of his neck like a viper ready to strike. His senses grew dull as he made each step through the cave. His body started to become heavier despite the little distance he traveled. Within minutes in the cold, damp darkness, he was already catching his breath and struggling to take another heavy step forward. __**What the hell is this?! **__The kazekage's mind complained as he continued walking. "You see… the more desperate a person is… the heavier he'll feel," a voice from beneath him proclaimed then it echoed throughout the cave. "Is this your famous little test Durloc?" Gaara addressed the demi-god informally. "You're either very brave or very stupid to call me that," the walls that he was leaning against rumbled together with the voice's insulting laugh. "You know usually… people would be begging me for power right about now," as soon as the voice finished that statement, Gaara's body hit the cave floor so hard as if gravity increased a hundred fold. "One of your mind tricks again Durloc?" the shinobi groaned as he realized that it was only him feeling the immense gravity pull inside the cave. _

_Clenching his fists, he felt a touch of the cold platinum ring he wore on his smallest finger. __**Sakura… **__In a flash, the tremendous weight that was crushing him disappeared together with the darkness. _

_A barren wasteland as far as the eye can see lay before him. Miles and miles of cracked dusty earth replaced the darkness as a huge ancient throne sat in his distant right. A huge hooded figure sat on the throne, his face hidden yet is eyes glowed like embers from hell. "Your test… begins now," Durloc's voice was heard throughout the place. Figures materialized from the ground, his jade eyes narrowed dangerously. "Temari… Kankuro… Sasuke… Naruto," with their master's signal, the four attacked the sand master. _

_They were supposed to disappear in a puff of smoke or disintegrate into ashes when they're hit fatally. But instead, they bled and reacted just like the real person would. The sand master with a now broken arm and bleeding leg backed off as he watched his battered sister trying to get up, his bleeding brother trying to make his puppets attack m again, the Uchiha protégé struggled to make had seals despite his broken shoulder and the whiskered blond releasing his untamed chakra and melting his skin in the process. "So… you finally noticed. These are not clones little Kazekage… what happens to them here… will also happen to them there… eventually. I'm surprised you last this long… so here's your final test," The four figures disappeared… replaced by one… he knew all too well. "Sakura…"_

His calloused hand held her soft ones gently, as his dark green orbs gazed upon her sleeping face. Brushing a pink stray strand of hair away from her pretty face, the shinobi with a tattoo of love on his forehead grazed his lips on her palm. "I'm sorry too," Gaara whispered as a tear escaped his eye and dropped on her palm.

_Flashback_

_As he drew back, the look in her eyes made his heart break. They were cold and distant… no trances of the Sakura he knows. _

_Her hair was dead black and her eyes were… unreadable… no hint of any emotion at all… except for her immense intent to kill. "Sakura," the sand master called her name in a tone only she was allowed to hear. As he was about to touch her face, his skin started to burn as his fresh wounds from Durloc felt like they were ripping open. A dark chakra started to emanate from the kunoichi he was holding. _

_He didn't want to lose her. He can never handle that again. Out of pure instinct alone, he crushed her lips beneath his. Her onyx eyes widen in shock for a moment then slowly began to turn back to its brilliant emerald shade… just as her hair turned back to its bubblegum colored state. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry," she began mumbling with incessant tears in her eyes as their kiss ended then soon after she fainted. _

_Her out-of-place apology was torture enough but when he saw her tears. Kazekage, sand master of the Sand village, Gaara felt something in him crash. It felt more painful than any other physical injury he's received and as he held her almost lifeless form close… he shed his tears discreetly. _

_End of Flashback_

_"I can't," his head was bleeding badly as an unconscious pink haired kunoichi lie beneath him. His sharp fatal blade inches from her throat, his breathing difficult and his mind in chaos. "Then what are you here for?" the demi-god asked monotonously. Gaara struggled to stand with the last ounce of his strength, trying hard not to hurt the kunoichi than he already has. "Because… I'm weak," the sand master said in between his breath as he looked directly into those glowing embers._

_The land trembled dangerously as Durloc's laughter resounded throughout the wasteland. "The only ones who deserve to have power… is those who accept that they are weak," the immortal proclaimed as he got up from his chair and walked over to him, pulled out a huge, broadsword from his cloak and plunged it into Gaara's chest. _

_"Your worst enemy… is yourself…" those were the last words the red haired shinobi heard as he felt the cold blade penetrate his body then seconds after… a burning feeling started from the spot where he was impaled them spread though out his body, like wild fire eating his entrails and searing through his bones. _

"Kazekage-sama…" a doctor called for him from the door and politely asked him to step out of the room. Reluctantly, the red haired shinobi did then asked impatiently why. "Sakura-sama's okay… she'll recover in a day or two. It was more of a psychological trauma than physical," the doctor addressed the pink haired kunoichi in much manner knowing the connection Sakura and their Kazekage shares.

His eyes remained fastened on her through the small window at the door as he listened to the doctor's ramblings. But what made him look directly at the speaker was… "…And she's pregnant," Gaara turned his head abruptly as the doctor looked at him nervously… thinking... that he should be happy.

_A/N: This is one confusing chapter wahaha read and review please XD_


	9. Chapter 8: Rather Insufficient

**Chapter 8: Rather Insufficient **

_**Little Falcon**__:__ Okay, late yet again ^_^ but this time I have the most appropriate AND __**honest **__excuse… if there is such a phrase… ehem… I had my molar tooth pulled out… and it was… very painful because I didn't realize that molar teeth were that err big… when pulled out… I was sort of shocked… I shouldn't have had it pulled out… I should've tried what do you call that… applying pasta on it or something… huh… well that was my excuse hahahaha. BUT… I do brush my teeth I promise… it was an old cavity that went from bad to worse. Anyway… read and review please…_

The doors of the council chamber burst open with a forceful sand from the other side. Startled at first, the village elders recollected themselves automatically and regained their cruel façade. Heavy yet confident steps began to resound throughout the room making some uneasy. They knew this day would come... they were after all… expecting him to catch on…

"I was waiting for your explanation…" sand encircled the crimson haired shinobi as his jade eyes wandered painfully slow through each person in the room. He no longer held back his temper with the village elders regardless of their age or position. They were the only people who hold the village's most guarded secrets and by all means… HE WILL HAVE IT. "…but then… I got tired of waiting…" the sand that was leisurely encircling him a while ago grew restless as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Kazekage-sama, what is the meaning of this?" one of the highest elder females stood up from her seat and slammed her palms on the table. In a blink of an eye, the wall behind her crumbled to dust as the elder's knees shook with fear.

"Don't waste my time with your foolish questions…" Gaara didn't even looked at that certain elder as he replied. In truth, he had a hard time leaving Sakura's side just to hear the council's explanation. Answers… those are the only things he needed… not some other useless complains or explanations. He wanted to return to her side very badly but he must know the truth first.

"Kazekage-sama, I suggest you stop threatening us and start **being civilized**," Aki, the highest elder, sat comfortably on the middle row as she casually spoke as if the shinobi right in front of her was a mere genin.

An uncomfortable silence began as the sands dropped to the floor, the Kazekage crossed his arms and Aki met his deadly glare.

"It's true… you have a twin brother," Aki was surprised that Gaara's jade eyes didn't even flinch with that statement so she continued. "… We never expected that your mother was pregnant with twins. So on the day the one-tailed beast was implanted on your mother's womb… not only you but also your twin received its power. Everything went well for the moment until the day of your birth… Kazekage-sama, you were born first without any difficulty but when you twin was born… he unleashed the power of the one tailed beast almost immediately… killing your mother in the process," her old hands were clasped together tightly as she retold the other part of the story.

"It seems that your twin inherited the 'darker' part of the one-tailed beast. We should've ended the life of that dangerous child... but then… the former Kazekage… your father… commanded us not to. I can still see his malicious smile as he looked at the two of you… he said that… keeping your twin would be a **fail-safe **in case you, Kazekage-sama, would be **insufficient **for his plans," Gaara's fists clenched so tight they bled. _Insufficient, eh? Even in death, you still continue to persecute me. _

"Only the power of the one-tailed beast was said to be almost at par with that of the nine-tailed beast that's why the people were already growing terrified knowing that a child bears the one-tailed demon… but what more it they knew that the was more than one child who bears it… so we sealed him away for everyone's safety," no one in the room dared to make a sound or even breath right after that.

"Who knows of this truth?" his voice was calm and collected yet his mind was in complete chaos. "The higher elders and you father," Aki replied shortly.

"…and… another person…" at the mention of this person's name, the sand master disappeared from the council chambers.

"This person was in fact the one who suggested to the former Kazekage that your twin should be kept alive…the former adviser of your father… Shinzaki Ishida," Papers and books scattered throughout the house and a few cobwebs ob the walls indicated that he person he was looking for left this place long time ago. _Father's dead… and the higher elders were still untouched… Shinzaki Ishida… must be the one who broke my twin's seal. _

_Flashback_

_"Panda-chan!!! Let's have lunch," the pink haired kunoichi waltzed into his office with a bright smile on her face. Seeing the stress on her Kazekage's face, she stood behind him and started to gently massage his stiff back. "You're too stressed… you'll grow old immediately," she said with mirth. _

_As her hands did their magic, the red haired shinobi relaxed under her ministrations. "You know… its times like this that I'm thankful I have the greatest medic nin as my girlfriend," he look up at her and pulled her in. _

_The doors abruptly opened making Gaara and Sakura almost jump out of their skin. "I'm so sorry for the intrusion," an old man said with sarcasm as he glared at the blushing kunoichi. "Err… it's nothing… I'll be taking my leave then Kazekage-sama," Sakura said politely as she awkwardly exited the room. _

_"Shinzaki, you may be my father's adviser but that doesn't give you a right to enter my office casually," The Kazekage voiced out his authority. "I see…" in an act of pure mockery… the old man raised his eyebrow making Gaara's blood boil. _

_"Gaara-sama… your 'relationship' with this kunoichi seems inappropriate for your position," Shinzaki told unhesitantly as he looked at his superior's eyes. When it seems Gaara's death glare weren't enough for him to know his place, the old advisor continued "This relationship is purely for political reasons. Am I correct? If so…I can suggest other kunoichi from other 'more' powerful nations," with that, sand emerged from nowhere and pinned him to the wall. _

_"It seems you no longer know your place…Shinzaki," _

_End of Flashback _

The strong winds outside the village walls blew harshly making sands fly all over the place. Visibility was impossible until a figure appeared out of nowhere… calming the sand storm and staining the desert with the color of blood.

*****

Her emerald eyes snapped open as she felt his presence… dark chakra emerged from body as yet again her long pink hair turned dead black as her eyes became onyx. "Sa…Sakura… what's wrong?" the blond wind user back away feeling her extreme intent to kill. "Sakura… calm down you're not well yet," Temari tried to stop her but Sakura disappeared.

*****

With a breeze, he instantly knew something wasn't right. Someone… with an intense chakra stepped into his desert… and was approaching his village. _This chakra…its mine… _his jaw clenched as his fists closed gradually…_he's here…_

*****

A malicious smirk crossed his lips as his dead black eyes reflected a kunoichi standing before him. "Is this your idea of a welcome?" his dark kanji tattoo became more evident as the strong winds blew, clearing away the strands of his hair from his forehead.

Sakura's onyx eyes narrowed as she was about to attack when…

Sand rose in front of her. The dark haired stranger's smirk grew as the sand revealed the sand master of the Hidden Sand… standing protectively in front of Sakura.

"Foolish of you to come here… _**Onii-sama ( brother)**_…"

_Little Falcon:__ Whoah… So intense… Read and review please…_


	10. Chapter 9: Cursed Blessing

**Chapter 9: Cursed Blessing**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Nihao, minna-san!!! Yes, you're not hallucinating it's an update!!! Viper, my laptop, was brought back from the fields of obsoleteness therefore here I am writing again!!! Well, if you were visiting my homepage time and again you would know the reason why I wasn't updating and all. Okay, too much talk, here we go… Read and review, okay?_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

Her empty dark eyes burned with hate and anger as he stood in front of her so casually. It had been weeks since she last saw him… the striking image of the man he loved the most yet he was his complete opposite. He drew out every fiber of hate from her being so badly that she feels immense physical pain upon manifesting her anger. Unconsciously, she wasn't aware of the physical changes that happen when she feels this hurt- her hair turns dead black as did her eyes plus the lethal killing aura she emits that threatens to eat everyone near it alive.

It was this man that she can no longer be happy. It was because of him that she had to let go of everything she worked hard to protect. And it was because of him… that she can never be with her beloved sand master ever again.

The flow of emotions was cut short when she felt an incoming charka. She knows this charka… like her own heartbeat. _Why… why are you still protecting me? _Her onyx eyes turned back to the normal emerald green shade. The protective form standing in front of her turned blurry because of her tears. All the hate forgotten… cleansed away by her tears. _He already… he… _she can't find her voice as something seems to have lodged in her throat as she looked at his back.

"Foolish of you to come here… _**Onii-sama ( brother)**_…"

His voice held a lethal tone- monotonous and almost completely casual. Deadly.

"Hhmmm, here I was thinking that I could actually see Sakura without any defiance. But meeting my twin like this… I seem to be lucky today," black sand from the intruder's dark gourd emerged like a snake called by a flute. "But really, I was enjoying watching her angry a moment ago… you actually HAD to spoil the fun," his dark rimmed eyes narrowed dangerously in a flash then the battle of the sands began.

The entire dessert trembled beneath their feet. Sands thrown everywhere… confused on whom to follow. Each great attack was blocked by a greater one. No on e seems to gain an upper hand in the battle yet… no one had even made a step.

From the very beginning, Gaara held his ground- shielding his woman from his attacks… to his gaze. Seeing his twin after holding back so many attempts to carelessly attack felt like a blessing. He no longer needs to hold back. _He dared to step into MY territory… he shall pay the price. _Vaguely aware of the presence behind him, he kept almost all of his focus on his enemy.

On the other hand, the _other_ sand master was growing impatient with the slow battle. "It seems you learn a thing or two from fighting my subordinates," he commented as he blocked a sand lash from behind. "This is getting boring. Let me do what I came here to do," soon after saying that he disappeared with a whirl of black sand.

Her breathing was growing difficult. _Something feels wrong. _As the battle surged on, she can't keep her eyes open. Her strength was fading… fast. Barely able to stand, she caught sight of the enemy disappearing... and then materializing in front of her.

Her heart stopped beating that moment- as he extended his hand to touch her. Sand however rose from her feet and held his hand in place. "You are never gonna lay a hand on her again," Gaara said in between his gritted teeth. His anger so evident in his eyes. Closing his fists, the sand that held the enemy swallowed him whole.

There was a moment of silence. Sakura looked up to meet Gaara's gaze. Still confused, she became lost in their warmth just like she always did when she meets his loving eyes.

"Sorry to cut the drama short. But I'm still here. No happy endings yet," there was no damage evident from Gaara's attack a while ago. Nothing at all. Gaara's eyes scanned his uninjured body… there was no faking it. He did not receive anything at all.

"Looks like I don't need to finish what I came here for because it's already happening…" there was a cry of pain from behind. He felt the very air sucked out of his lungs as he saw Sakura writhing in pain- gripping her stomach lightly. At that moment, Gaara completely let his guard down. He turned his back on his enemy and rushed to her side, praying that she's going to be okay.

"I did get to see her angry so I'm going to tell you a secret, **brother**," his dark twin seemed to be enjoying the show and didn't even bother taking the opportunity to launch an attack. "That _**thing **_inside her is YOURS. I didn't even get to touch her back then because _it _protected her,"

His emerald eyes widened in surprise. Never mind hearing the news from his evil twin brother. Sakura… Sakura is carrying _**their child**_… _**his baby. **_Even despite her pain, he saw her smile as his hand unconsciously wandered to her still flat stomach. Another wave of pain arrived, making Sakura groan loudly. The need to protect her… and their child overwhelmed his desire for revenge.

"We need that thing but… as expected… I can't stomach using that thing knowing it's yours… so I'll kill it… and them… make one from my own instead," upon hearing this, Gaara's temper snapped. The entire desert turned into a shade of crimson…

"What are you so angry about? You already saw that thing anyway. Didn't you took care of its replica until it grew obsolete?" for a moment, Gaara tried to decipher what he was saying then the image of the baby they picked up in the desert weeks ago flashed in his head.

"That's right. That thing you picked up is an exact replica of what's inside her. So no need to wait to see what it looks like," his dark eyes widened in shock to find his black sand turning crimson. As it did, it no longer bends to his will. "Cheap tricks you pull, **Onii-sama**. It looks like I don't need to make my move… it's dying anyway,"

Gaara averted his eyes from his twin and to Sakura. Blood… there was blood in between her thighs as she writhed in pain. The need to carry her back fought with his need to stay and fight but as he looked back at his opponent, he was no longer in sight and so was his charka.

Wasting no time, he used his sand to get to the medical unit of his village. "Put her down, Kazekage-sama," an older woman wearing a green overcoat and had her hair in pigtails ordered the sand master as if he was a kid. Being completely confident in her skills, Gaara did as he was told but he remained at her side.

Never did he let go on her hand through the treatment and even now while she's recovering. "You need to rest too, Kazekage-sama," Tsunade said in a professional tone as she checked up on her former student.

"Not until she wakes up," his eyes remained fastened on her face as he answered shortly.

"What you did was very dangerous. You should've waited for back up. Do you realize what could've happened to you and Sakura if he did not retreat? Or even more so… to your baby?" her words hurt but they contain no lie or sarcasm. He was at a loss for words. The mere thought of losing Sakura was more than enough but the thought of losing the baby as well was…

"I don't need you to tell me that," the pain in his voice was more than enough punishment for him, Tsunade thought.

Fatigue was taking its toll on his body. Fighting with his twin was tiring enough but having to use one of his new techniques sapped his strength almost immediately. There was a soft caress on his head… like someone stroking his hair gently. It was only then did he realize he fell asleep. Waking up abruptly, his strong jade eyes met with her gentle emerald eyes.

"Good morning, Panda-chan," there was a smile on her face that he feared he almost forgotten. _She's back… finally, Sakura's completely returned to me. _The light feel on her palm on his face woke him up from his trance and in a blink on an eye, he pressed his lips on hers so passionately and so long that only the need for air broke them apart.

"Good morning too, Sakura," his thumb caressed her smooth cheeks as his eyes almost wept in happiness.

The need to be closer to her surprised even him. Sitting on the bed, he carefully pulled her in his embrace. Her sweet fragrance plagued his senses until he could think of nothing but her. Then there was the peace that only she could give him.

Sakura closed her eyes as if she felt the exact same peace she was giving her. Slowly, she dragged his hands to her stomach. It was only until then did Gaara realize that this was the first time they were together upon knowing about the pregnancy.

"I hope it's a boy looking exactly like you," she placed her hands atop of his. Gaara's eyes softened upon hearing her enthusiastic voice.

"If the baby's a girl, no one can come near her until she's eighteen," he said protectively as his embrace grew tight. Sakura chuckled knowing very well how incredibly jealous and protective the sand master can be.

"Sakura… when do you want to have the wedding?" there was difficulty of him voicing out his intentions and he was unaware of the blood rushing to his face as Sakura faced him and smiled.

_**Little Falcon:**_ _Yes! I have updated… now I need to watch KHR again. Don't worry I'll still update… I'm just currently addicted to Katekyo Hitman Reborn now. More like infatuated but Gaara and Sakura are still my one true love. Read and review please!!!_


	11. Chapter 10: Restrictions

**Chapter 10:**

_**Little Falcon:**__ It's an update! Hooray! You still know me right? Right? Read and review! Just like always. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

His murderous glare paralyzed her of even thinking to escape. She remained rooted on the ground as he confidently made his way to her. With each step, she felt her terror building. His hand extended slowly to touch her face as a maniacal smirk appeared on his face.

Sakura snapped her eyes open then sat up abruptly as she catch her breath. Barely a second after, the Kazekage was embracing her tightly. Without words, he comforted her by stroking her hair and holding her close. Burying her face in his naked chest, she wound her arms around him as like a frightened child.

"It's the same ever since he took me captive. Every night he plagued my dreams," she told him without him asking.

Gaara stopped caressing her hair for a short moment then resumed. His anger for his dark twin rose to a different level as he pulled her body closer to his. "Is there anything I can do?" he sounded so pathetic that hit himself mentally soon after saying those words. But that was the truth, he felt so helpless at the moment so he had to ask.

There was pregnant silence. Then she replied… "Just hold me like this every time I wake up. It makes me forget 'he' even exists," his unspoken reply was his reassuring touch that made her relax and finally sleep again.

The lady hokage was in the hidden sand village for the usual alliance meeting between the hidden sand and the hidden leaf. Her timing couldn't have been better. She was able to treat her student, who was in a risk to lose her baby, immediately.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Ino, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Temari and Shizune stood quietly by her bed as Tsunade examined her condition. Gaara sat by her side the whole time, holding her hand.

"Your baby's doing well and your physical condition is stable as well," she began but the grave expression on her features worried him.

"But…" Sakura still didn't feel relieved after hearing what her _shishou_ said because of the worry in her face.

"Sakura… your pregnancy is very delicate. One wrong move and it could mean risking your life and the baby's…" she said in a cold, clinical tone. "…as you are now, you can't bear to exert yourself physically and mentally. Sakura I want you to listen to me... I know telling you to have complete bed rest would be useless so I want you to promise me that you will NEVER use too much charka whatever the circumstance maybe,"

"I promise," Sakura reassured with a forced smile.

"Now that that's done, I should leave. The elders might be having a fit now that I'm gone too long," Tsunade together with Kakashi and Shizune left. The Kazekage kissed Sakura's hand and left for a moment to accompany the hokage to the gates- like a Kazekage should.

"Omedetou, Sakura-chan!" his boyish grin appeared on his whiskered face as he stood by her bed. The others also voiced out their congratulations just like Naruto.

"So when is the wedding?" her blond best friend asked with a starry eyed expression on her pretty face.

"I haven't thought about it yet," her emerald eyes landed on her ring finger on her left hand where her engagement ring was replaced by Gaara just last night.

"I MUST ABSOLUTELY BE THE ONE TO PLAN EVEYTHING OUT!" Ino towered over her threateningly that she felt the need to back away.

"No, I will plan their wedding," the hidden sand's wind user battled stares with the hidden leaf's mind walker.

Everyone sweat dropped as they witnessed the battle of wits between the two.

"Oh, I heard you have a member of the Akatsuki in custody. Have you learned anything from him?" her cheerful tone dropped replaced by a cold, demanding one.

Unexpectedly, Shikamaru was the one to answer her. "Nothing,"

"That guy is unbelievable. We threw all we had at him. He was barely alive but still he won't talk," the puppet master added incredulously.

"We don't have time to waste on him. We'll just have to blindly get ready for the worst. That's the only choice we have," the Uchiha protégé clenched his fists in irritation as Sakura quietly listened.

"Let me see him," Sakura got out of bed. In reaction, the gang pushed her gently back to bed only to have smoke blasted to the floor. When it cleared, she was nowhere in sight.

Blood drained from Naruto's face. "This is bad," the gang was about to rush out of the room to search for her when Gaara appeared on the doorway.

"Where is she?" his jade eyes narrowed lethally as he entered the room. It was Naruto who squeaked the answer. "WHAT?!" sand erupted from nowhere as the sand master left the room.

The prisoner remained motionless as water dripped from the ceiling to the dirty cell floor. Blood, sweat and dirt covered his entire body as he remained shackled to the wall. There was almost no patch of skin that didn't have bruise or wound.

The sound of light footsteps woke him up. Guards were always marching noisily around but it was these set of footsteps that made him nervous. As they approached, he tugged at the chains desperately. Then they stopped, his eyes crawled from the blood covered floor to the feet of the person standing behind the steel bars.

Deidara remembered fear as his eyes reluctantly wandered to the person's face. Her dead black eyes stared at him like a cornered prey. "No… don't come near me," he pulled his chains so hard the metal dug into his skin. His desperation grew as he heard the door of his cell was being unlocked. "No… no… NO!!!"

Gaara materialized in the dungeon corridors just in time to see Sakura exit Deidara's cell. Marching right up to her, he pulled her into a protective embrace. Moments after, the gang arrived catching their breath.

"Question him all you want. This time he'll gladly answer your questions," Sakura told Shikamaru with a wink as she left together with her fiancé.

"Oi, Shikamaru," the noisy shinobi called as his eyes were nailed on the prisoner.

"What the hell did she do to him?" Sasuke's eyes reflected Deidara stood on motionless on the corner of the cell, chained. In his eyes that didn't dare to blink was the expression of sheer terror.

_She managed to scare the living daylights out of this guy who barely flinched with the worst torturing techniques. What's more disturbing is that… she did that without even touching him. _Shikamaru could only wonder why he fears her so.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please…_


	12. Chapter 11: Personal Hell

**Chapter 11: Personal Hell**

_**Little Falcon:**__ It's an update! This was the last story to be updated on my list gomenasai! Continue to read and review okay?_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!!_

The ground shook and the ancient pillars that held the temple trembled as his dark blood trickled from his forearm down his clenched fists and finally soaked by the ground. "HOW DARE HE?!" a boulder sitting quietly in the middle of the ruined temple shattered as it slammed against the hard wall. His dead black eyes glaring at the broken pieces as he recalled how 'she' changed when his _brother_ stood before her.

_It makes me sick! Anything that he's touched is no longer mine. Anything that he's touched I no longer know! _Again he recalled how her anger for him completely dissolved at mere sight of his 'counterpart'. At that moment, his control snapped as he felt that 'he' can no longer be seen by her eyes at that moment.

"Kyouran-sama," a pale girl with a paper flower in her pinned up hair appeared from nowhere. It came without saying that she was there to check up on him after hearing the loud commotion he created. Her black coat with red clouds followed her like a shadow as she cautiously approached him.

"Ne, Konan-kun… what is hell for you?" the moonlight that was illuminating the place vanished because of the dark clouds blocking the source.

Without a word, Konan inspected his arms to find that they were almost broken. _To think that Gaara can inflict this much damage on him. _Her hands busied themselves by mending his injury.

_Flashback…_

From the very moment his eyes opened, darkness greeted him like a mother. A small cramped room was what he considered to be the world. People who came in his 'world' were speechless and cold. They came to deliver his food and other necessities then leave. Silence was his friend.

By the time he can understand speech, "Not needed," were the words he first understood. "Mere substitute," came next. Those words were empty when he understood them initially but as days turned to weeks and weeks into months until he lost count, those words became the very chains that defined his captivity.

Sitting in the dark, he learned why he was there… only one reason… Gaara, his twin. _HE SHOULD'VE BEEN THE ONE HERE INSTEAD OF ME. I SHOULD'VE BEEN THE ONE CHOSEN! IT'S HIS FAULT! ITS BECAUSE HE EXISTS THAT I CANNOT!!! _Overtime, with hatred and revenge as his master, he learned how to use his sand and together with this another voice inside him awoke.

"Shukaku…" the voice said that was its name. It held madness greater than his own. It terrified him at first but his overwhelming need 'to exist' swallowed his fear and not long after, he welcomed the Shukaku's madness. With only the seals to keep their insanity from spilling, the ancient talismans began to tear.

The first glimpse of light he saw was when the doors of his 'world' were blasted away. A man with a maniacal smile on his face stood in front of him- offering him the only thing he ever thought of doing in exchange for his freedom.

His laughter echoed through the walls of his small, dark world. Instantly, his dark sand took hold of the man and squeezed the life out of him. The last thing he heard on the dying man's lips was "Kyouran…(madness)".

For the first time since he was born, he filled his lungs with the air outside his secluded room. The stench of smoke and blood made him comfortable. Walking over the piles of corpses, he walked out of his prison seeking the only reason for his insanity.

_End of Flashback…_

In his search for his twin, he stumbled upon an ancient knowledge, a forbidden prophesy that no man should've ever known. The Shukaku in him roared in laughter as Kyouran killed the book keeper assigned to ensure that that knowledge should never get out.

"What fate do you have dear brother? Everything I want… leads to you," a smile appeared on his face as the wind blew to reveal a dark kanji tattoo of love on his forehead.

****

"Why are you still up?" she turned around to see his handsome face filled with worry. He had meetings to attend to as Kazekage so he was obliged to spend longer hours in the tower than at her side.

The moonlight bathed her perfect features- her short pink hair, mesmerizing emerald eyes and flawless porcelain skin. "I couldn't sleep," she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her still flat midsection from behind. With a contented sigh, she leaned half of her weight against his as they watched the full moon from their window.

"So… you still won't tell me anything Deidara coughed out?" Gaara groaned at her stubbornness. From the day he found out that she was not to overexert herself, he obligated everyone to withhold any information regarding his twin or anything in that line. Sakura being the smartest kunoichi in the hidden leaf, figured it out immediately. She understood, but there are times she keeps asking just to test his patience.

"Just kidding, Panda-chan," her light chuckles made his fatigue vanish in an instant. "Don't work too hard on _our_ account, okay?" Sakura turned around to touch his cheek.

Leaning to her touch, the Kazekage placed his hand on top of hers. "What are you saying? Everything I'm doing is for you… I wouldn't have it any other way," he tipped her chin and let their lips meet.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please!_


	13. Chapter 12: Prior Purpose

**Chapter 12: Prior Purpose**

_**Little Falcon:**____Frankly, I'm surprised that I was able to update at all. I miss the good old sleepless nights instead of super busy days. Read and review okay?_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

The sun was barely up when she felt her 'live' pillow pull away abruptly and run towards the bath room. The sound of the sand master throwing up woke her up. Immediately, she sat up as he emerged from the bath room still feeling a bit of nausea.

Her emerald green eyes looked at her fiancé apologetically. "Panda-chan… that's _my_ morning sickness," she bit her lower lip gently as the Kazekage joined her in bed and raised his eyebrow in inquiry.

"What are you talking about?" it had been three mornings that he was consecutively racing for the sink for an unknown reason. But _morning sickness_, come on!

"Sometimes it happens… I could…" her offer was cut short when Gaara held her hand and smiled reassuringly.

"I don't mind. If I could take even a bit of your suffering with throwing up every morning, I'll gladly accept it," he ran his fingers through his unruly crimson hair- a gesture he does when he's embarrassed.

The kunoichi looked at this person beside her. _How can I deserve someone so perfect? _Her hand caressed his flushed cheeks as her eyes gleamed with contentment. "You'll be a great dad,"

Taking her hand gently, he kissed it tenderly for the longest time. "Somehow, it feels right when you're the one saying that," he placed her hand on his bare chest, on top of his beating heart. "Just don't tell Naruto about my morning sickness okay?" Sakura's unrestricted laughter blew all his nausea away.

In the late morning, Gaara had Kazekage business to attend to, leaving the pink haired kunoichi alone again. Ino and Temari _did_ plan to drop by with their wedding plans but Sakura stealthily made her way out just to escape from the wedding plans just for one day.

"I see you're doing well," a familiar voice said from nearby as she walked around town. Looking around, she instantly saw his unmistakable silver hair.

"Kamui-niichan!" the last of the Summoners aside from her, a person who is like a brother to her, smiled as he made his way to her side. "Why the hell are you grinning like an idiot?"

Indeed, this person who could almost pass as a fallen angel with his near perfect looks was grinning widely just like Naruto. "You know, it can't be denied that you're pregnant. You're glowing like a firefly," Kamui gave his brotherly remark as they made their way to the empty playground.

"Ne, Sakura can yours out," the male summoner pointed at the ancient phoenix pendant hanging around her neck while he pulled out his unicorn horn pendant.

"What? Why?" she was confused but she was also scared about what will happen to her baby when she does call out her sword. Her hand unconsciously wandered to her still flat stomach as she stepped back from Kamui.

"Don't worry. Calling it out doesn't require chakra, it only needs your voice," he smiled honestly, making her relax. "Wake up, Hell scream," a black sword materialized from his pendant in an instant.

"Wake up, Whisper wind," for a moment, the elegant blade was visible. But as Sakura moved her wrist to turn the blade, the blade can no longer be seen.

"Hold out your Whisper wind against my Hell scream," the moment their blades crossed, there was an awesome explosion of unseen power. The powerful gust of wind created from their blades cleared the loose sand beneath their feet.

"What are you doing?" a pair of powerful arms pulled her away from Kamui. Her blade dematerialized in the process. His jade eyes glared at the silver haired summoner accusingly.

"Don't kill me. I just needed to confirm something before I let you in on what I've discovered," Kamui recalled his sword and walked up to them. "Let's go somewhere more private, shall we?"

Within the secure confines of the Kazekage tower, the gang (Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari and Kankuro) together with Gaara and Sakura sat comfortably as they prepared themselves to what they were going to find out from Kamui.

His golden eyes reflected the couple sitting together with their fingers interlaced lovingly. "A physical manifestation of a renewed promise from a broken pact, that's why your baby is so important. Apparently, the one who unsealed Gaara's twin planned to _terminate_ the only thing to completely heal the wounds of war between the Summoners and your clan,"

"Planned? As in past tense?" the lazy genius of the hidden leaf reiterated.

"Yes, because Shinzaki Ishida was found dead… in several pieces together with the bodies of the guards that was supposed to watch Gaara's dark twin. In the beginning, Shinzaki should've understood that a person living in the darkness his entire life doesn't understand the words his savior was uttering. Because in the end, a 'savior' didn't exist in his world… only darkness. He was consumed by the very fire he sought to control, Kyouran,"

"Kyouran," for the first time he called his twin's name, it sounded 'right' somehow. Temari and Kankuro also did the same in their minds. The name of the brother they didn't know they had.

"Kyouran never understood the reason why Shinzaki wanted your baby dead but he also has his reason for still pursuing you," Kamui continued.

"And what is this reason?" Sakura's eyes hardened as she protectively caressed her belly.

"From what I've heard the Kazekage-sama had earned the _greater strength_. That together with your blood as the Last Royal line of Summoners, the Templars, your child will have the greatest power one could only dream of,"

Gaara and Sakura looked at each other's eyes worriedly. Then the sand master's eyes turned gentle and reassuring. Upon seeing his eyes, Sakura relaxed gradually.

"Kyouran somehow _knew_ that. Being your twin, he wanted to have a union with Sakura, the last templar to have _his _offspring with almost the same capabilities,"

"What capabilities are you talking about?" the whiskered shinobi butted in.

"That I do not know but whatever it is, it's something that could change everything," everyone grew silent afterwards.

The strong wind blew making the loose sands on the desert fly. His jade eyes just watched his fiancée in his arms as they lie together in bed that night.

"Gaara… if… if I you arrive in position where you have to choose between me and the baby, I want you to choose the baby okay?" her voice cracked as she tried to sound casual.

"What are you saying?" he was agitated immediately upon hearing her request. _How can she ask me something like that so easily? _The sand master drew back to see her tear filled eyes.

"You can't protect two things at the same time, Gaara. You just have to choose the baby over me," Sakura's tears trickled quietly down her face.

"What are you talking about?" he kissed her tears away. "You and our baby are only one thing to me…" he whispered against her hair. "…my life," he wound his arms around her possessively.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review okay?_


	14. Chapter 13: Weak

**Chapter 13: Weak**

_**Little Falcon:**__ My busy days are officially over! *Stretches* finally, I'll be able to update again! Watch out! Here we go again! Read and review just like always, okay? ___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

The earth shook violently as if furious thunder from beneath the surface was struggling to get out. His dark eyes watched the rest of the ruined temple walls crumble dangerously at his feet only several inches away. Several cloaked figures surrounded him. They, too, remained unaffected by the chaos before them. Their eyes focused only at the enraged sand master as he continued to shake the very foundations of the earth.

_That demi-god, Durloc, choose __**HIM **__over me. _ This time, the tremors intensified ten-fold. Solid ground began to make brittle waves just like a sea of sand. The absence of moonlight only gave the battered scenery a more haunted look.

_Flashback_

Ready and confident, the dark sand master faced the master of the realm. No wind blew in this barren wasteland yet the shiver that was running down his spine was undeniable.

According to the information reported to him, there was a legend about a demi-god able to grant a _greater strength_ to the one who can pass his test. Not believing in legends, the sand master was about to disregard the information but something in his gut pushed him to dig deeper and here he is, standing before an immortal.

His power and determination is more than enough. At least that was what he thought. _"Your test begins now, Kyouran…" _a voice that echoed throughout the wasteland said. A minute later a clone materialized… his exact equal, in both thinking and strength.

Battered and bloody, barely able to stand or even lift his head, the sand master finally defeated his opponent. "I won. Now, give me the power I seek," he said with great difficulty as he forced his body to move.

A sinister laugh filled the air. It shook the ground and rang in his ears. _"Who told you that beating that clone was your test?" _the demi-god stood up and walked over to his limp form.

"Na…NANI?!" the dark sand master could only yell with the last ounce of his strength. His dark eyes glared at the hem of Durloc's black cloak, even his eyes can no longer afford to look up.

_"Kyouran… defeat… is not always defeat. Remember that," _that was the last thing he heard before his consciousness gave way. When he woke up, his body was completely fine, outside the demi-god's cave.

_End of Flashback_

_ You may have a greater strength dear brother but your unacknowledged weakness will be your downfall. Weakness that I am more that willing to exploit. _In a split second, the earth stopped shaking as if nothing had happened. The cloaked figures behind him straightened up as the sand master turned around. Moonlight finally peeked through the thick dark clouds as the group disappeared into nothing.

*****

_Badump… badump…ba… _her emerald eyes widened in shock as she clutched her chest roughly. Leaning on the bathroom wall, she immediately formed quick hand seals. Sweat trickled down her face as she bit her lower lip to prevent herself from making any noise as she performed a healing technique to make her heart beat once again. The medic Nin released a silent sigh of relief as her heart began to beat on its own again.

Still catching her breath, she gazed at her reflection in a nearby mirror. _What's wrong with me? _Her emerald eyes looked at the identical pair staring back at her. _This is the third time this has happened. My heart stops for an unknown reason. _Running her fingers through her long pink tresses, she retraced everything she did to find out the cause. _There's nothing wrong with me. I've checked. Nothing feels off. I'm perfectly fine! Actually, the only thing that's changed is that now, I'm pregnant… _

Her hand instinctively went to her still flat belly. _No, that can't be it! Both the baby and I are fine. I'm eating the right amount of food for the both of us. I'm not doing anything strenuous. Tsunade-sama said so herself. We're fine. _

"We're fine, right?" she whispered to the growing life inside of her as she caressed her tummy. "We're going to be alright. Don't worry," her tone was reassuring, filled with maternal love.

"Sakura?" a worried voice called from the other side of the door followed by a light knock. "Are you alright?"

All her worries began to dissipate upon hearing his loving tone. Opening the bathroom door, she smiled at her handsome husband-to-be. "You worry too much, Panda-chan," she used the term of endearment that was reserved only for the two of them to hear.

"You look pale," his jade eyes look at her so lovingly. "Maybe you should lie down," without waiting for her reply, he bent over just to sweep her off her feet and carry her carefully back to their king-sized bed. 

"You should stop doing that or else I might get used to it," Sakura leaned over to let their lips meet.

"I don't mind at all," the sand master flashed her that signature smirk she had grown to love.

After another long passionate exchange, they looked into each other's eyes as their lips hovered centimeters above each other's.

"You should go to work _Kazekage-sama_," she emphasized her point. Although, Gaara is her lover and will be her husband, his responsibilities as a nation's _kage_ can not be ignored.

With a quick stolen kiss, Gaara stood up and re-arranged his formal Kazekage garb.

As her emerald eyes reflected the sand master's form, her body trembled unnoticeably.

_I'm scared. What if when he leaves and __**that**__ happens again? What if I won't be able to start my heart back up again? What if this is my last chance to see him? Will he hate me for not telling him? What will happen to him if I… What if…_

Without thinking, Sakura grabbed a part of his robe when he was about to leave.

The Kazekage turned around to find her emerald eyes filled with tears. "Sakura, what is it?" he wounded his arms around her tightly. His Kazekage hat fell soundlessly on the bedroom floor.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please!_


	15. Chapter 14: So Close

**Chapter 14: So Close  
**

_**Little Falcon:**__ I'm so happy that I now have time to update and read your reviews. I never had the chance t say thanks for your reviews BTW so I'm taking this opportunity to say "Arigato" to everyone. Read and review okay? _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

His calloused hand stoked his lover's long pink hair as her head lies on his chest. For hours, she cried relentlessly that it made him worry. When he asked for the reason why she's crying she just kept on saying nothing as tears trickled down her pretty face.

There was definitely something wrong. Something that distresses her so much that it made her react this way. Something that she doesn't want him to know. His irritation because of her stubbornness to tell him the reason was drowned by his worry over her.

His jade eyes reflected her sleeping form as one of his hand held hers reassuringly while the other continued to stroke her hair. He had already sent a sand clone to represent him in the Kazekage tower. Surely, him being absent for just one day wouldn't be much of a problem.

Then his eyes wandered to their linked hands that were placed over her flat belly. A quiet smile broke his handsome features. Carefully, the Kazekage untangled himself from her hold without waking her then stepped out of the room.

The sun was already setting when her emerald eyes stirred open. Immediately, she searched for him but he was nowhere in sight. _What the heck have I done? I must've made him worry. _Sitting up, the medic Nin wove her fingers though her unkempt hair.

After a long relaxing bath, Sakura sat on the bed again and hugged _his _pillow. His familiar scent immediately plagued her senses and right then and there even for a moment, she found peace.

A knock on the door distracted her thoughts. Her best friend and would-be sister-in-law barged into the room without waiting for another second. In their hands was a wedding gown, veil, and shoes… the wedding works.

"I'm really not in the mood for…" she sounded tired even though she just woke up.

"Oh just give us a minute okay?" The mind walker slash best friend, Ino, yanked her out of bed with all her strength that it surprised Sakura.

"I swear you're gonna love this dress! It's the only one Ino and I agreed on," The older blond, Temari, held up the most beautiful gown she has ever seen. A strapless gown that had cherry blossom embroidered all around the tight torso while the silk flowed freely from the hips downward. It wasn't grand or stylish like most women would imagine a wedding dress should be but in her eyes… that was the dress she will _definitely_ wear on the most important day of her life.

"You guys are amazing," finally, a smile lighted up her face as she looked at her two wedding planners appreciatively.

"What are you waiting for? Try it on!" the two said in unison as they stripped her off her clothes without any reservation. All her protests and embarrassment were overruled instantly.

"Isn't this a little overboard for a dress rehearsal?" her thin eyebrow rose as she chuckled while Temari was putting on make up and Ino was fixing her hair. The two laughed as well.

"Wow, we really outdid ourselves this time," they looked at her with a satisfied smirk on their face. Upon looking at the mirror, her emerald eyes can't believe the woman looking back at her was her.

Her elegant pink hair was stylishly half bound and the other half were in waves falling at her half clad chest. Her make up was not heavy but enough to draw out her eyes and lips. Her dress hugged her curves as she imagined it would… but much more.

"Of course, no wedding isn't complete without these," The wind user carefully pinned a thin veil over her head and soon after, Ino handed her a bouquet of white stargazers.

"Okay, I think I'm more than ready for the real thing," Sakura winked at the two as she gazed at herself in the mirror.

"Glad to hear that," there was a sudden puff of smoke then Sakura found herself standing at the end of a long pathway.

The moon wasn't present that night but the dozens of lantern that lit the path looked magical enough. _Don't tell me this is… _As she walked towards where the lights were directed, her eyes caught sight of her hidden leaf friends and superiors formally dressed and smirking at her. On the other side was her hidden sand acquaintances with the same smirk plastered on their faces.

At the end of the lane, she bit her lower lip as she caught sight of him.

Upon tradition, he wore the formal white and blue Kazekage regalia. His hair was still in its unruly yet sexy style. His signature smirk only complemented his handsome features. But what took her breath away was the look in his eyes. Under his penetrating gaze, she felt like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. In those jade orbs, she felt all the love that he had, have and will give to her that it made her blush.

Finally seeing eye to eye, Gaara extended his hand to receive hers. Without hesitation or hurry, Sakura placed her hand over his while whispering "I'm so gonna get you for this, Panda-chan," thank god for the veil, or else Gaara would've seen the tears of joy building up in her eyes. His smirk grew wider upon hearing her _threat._

Then the wind blew gently. Everyone froze instantly. A wave of murderous chakra erupted from a distance. It was so vile that even shinobis with weak perception ability are able to detect it.

Ordering his sand, Gaara embraced Sakura as they were transported back into their room. "Stay here," he gently touched her cheek then tipped her chin to kiss her fully on the lips.

Tears dripped from her chin to the carpeted floor as his sand enveloped him then disappeared together with their master. "Please be careful," her trembling lips prayed.

_No! _The stargazers fell quietly together with her veil as she clutched her chest. Trying to remember how to breathe, the medic Nin formed hand seals with her shaking hands. Everything was turning dark… from the corners until it slowly crept to devour her vision. The final seal was left unmade as her hands failed to reach each other. _I can't die here. Not now. When I'm in this perfect dress… when I'm supposed to marry my dream guy…_

*****

"I must say not inviting me to your wedding is really rude," his dark orbs glinted with malice as dark sand twirled around him dangerously. The cloaked figures behind him chuckled darkly.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review okay?_


	16. Chapter 15: Refusing Death

**Chapter 15: Refusing Death**

_**Little Falcon:**__This is only a PART of my tribute for Gaara's Birthday ^_^. On this day, no stories will be updated when he's not in it. Read and review please… _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own that idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth._

Darkness was slowly devouring her. The cold clutches of death, slowly enclosing her heart. Every part of her body hurt. The pain was so great it made her just want to stop struggling. At the midst of the emptiness, she saw him clearly: with his jade eyes again cold and distant, his aura that of the killer he was known for when they first met back at the Chunin Exams. But now his eyes held the tears of loss and even if it wasn't visible… she can feel the pain in his heart was greater than what she's feeling now. _Gaara… don't cry. _

Somehow, out of nowhere she found the strength to numb the pain and push back her end. Her hands shook as they struggled to reach each other to form the final seal. Just like breaking the surface after being underwater for so long, fresh air filled her lungs as her heart beat on its own again. Her emerald eyes quickly tried to regain its steadiness as she sat up from the floor. _I refuse to die… I don't want to leave him alone…_

"Nice dress," her kunoichi instincts kicked in as she withdrew her blade from the holster around her leg. Never taking it off was one of the things she was thankful for right now. A few feet away from her a shadow stood, its aura, murderous.

Outside, battle erupted even as the two merely stared at each other, waiting for the other to attack. The clouds finally uncovered the moon. Those taunting red clouds on the shadows cloak told her _why _this person is here.

Her grip on the kunai tightened as her other hand wandered to her belly protectively. Nobody knew there was another one inside their Kazekage's bedchamber. Most likely because they were too occupied with the commotion around. "So, I guess _he's _here too," her blade glinted under the moonlight.

"Yes," it was female voice than answered. Paper blades shot out from the intruder's body and straight at her. Her emerald eyes instantly narrowed as with only the kunai in her left hand, she deflected them all. "Why don't you just spare me the trouble and come with me peacefully?" the paper rose on her hair looked almost real.

_Rip! Rip! _Without hesitation, Sakura made her perfect wedding gown into a more appropriate kunoichi attire. "Really now? Don't let the dress fool you. I'm Haruno Sakura. A kunoichi and… the Kazekage's future wife!" With that, the real battle began.

*****

_He gives a small amount of chakra to the earth and the earth returns it a hundred fold. _His black sand battled against the crimson one and each time a part of it gets stained and finally loses its loyalty. _The gateway of the earth's chakra… that was what that demi-god, Durloc, gave him. _His dark eyes narrowed dangerously as he jumped out of another fatal sand attack.

It irritated him to see his twin never even left his spot while he was running around like a rat, avoiding his offense. _**I can kill him in an instant, if you just do as I command. **_A dark voice from within chuckled as he desperately tried to attack but was brushed off easily.

His jade eyes focused intently on his dark twin as he relentlessly attacked. He's worried about leaving her behind, unguarded. From experience, the Kazekage knew that Kyouran was not alone but he wasn't as well. For now, he'll just have to trust his friends to protect her when he deals with the _main _problem.

Gaara's eyes widened in horror as he saw his twin make simultaneous seals. _Enforced sleep?! _His command over his sand was too late to stop it. His spine shivered upon feeling the evil chakra emanating from his opponent's body, followed by a distinct howl. _SHUKAKU_

Right in front of his eyes, the sand rose and materialized into a form he knew well. Its diamond pupils focused on him immediately and attacked.

*****

Blood stained her white torn dress as she looked down on her fallen opponent. Torn paper rained like confetti and turned red upon touching the blood soaked floor.

Her knees gave way as her strength vanished. Her breathing was short and difficult. Her eyes barely managed to get her surrounding steady. _I guess I have no choice… _her hand wandered to her unscathed midsection then began to form complicated seals.

In that moment, a blood curdling howl echoed throughout the desert. From her open window, her pupils dilated upon seeing it again. _SHUKAKU?! Gaara… _all her hesitation disappeared as her hands joined to make the final seal. "Genesis of Rebirth!" intricate tattoos appeared all over her body and disappeared just as quickly but as it did, her wounds healed at an incredible rate and her stamina returned to normal.

It's a double-edged technique. It helps you regain the upper hand in battle but shortens your lifespan. It's the risk she's willing to take. Her emerald eyes widened in surprise as she felt something different from her belly.

Not one but TWO chakra signatures were inside her. Tears sprung from her eyes from both surprise and happiness. "So that's why… my heart stops because the chakra I give is just good for one," Sakura stared tenderly at her stomach. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Mommy will do better, I promise," her tears just won't stop flowing. If she hadn't performed the Genesis of Rebirth, she would still be clueless that she's killing her _other _unborn baby. The technique hastens cell regeneration and also helped to develop the twins inside her quickly. With that she was able to feel their chakra signature. Something that won't be possible in a few months.

The room shook dangerously as another howl resounded throughout the battlefield. Her emerald eyes gazed out the window. "Let's help Daddy," tearing off her bloody dress, she put on her kunoichi clothes and head out.

*****

Blood trickled from his head as he looked at the monstrous raccoon laughing at him. His sand was powerful, yes, but it was still no match for his opponent who's literally overflowing with pure dark chakra.

_**I need your help.**_ Although reluctant, he called to the other inhabitant in his body. Instantly, it awoke. Through the years, Gaara had mastered controlling the one-tailed demon in him but the risk of losing control was always present. Situation dictates that there's no other option. _I can't die here… not when she's waiting for me. _

**So be it! **The voice inside him agreed. A smirk appeared on his handsome face. "Release!" from the earth at his feet, another monstrous raccoon materialized. Unlike, Kyouran, however, Gaara was completely conscious and was standing on top of its head with his arms crossed. The Shukaku he released… under his command.

"This is gonna be damn good!!!" the two one-tailed beasts said at the same time before engaging the largest battle the hidden sand had ever seen.

_**Little Falcon:**__ read and review… _


	17. Chapter 16: Never Let Go

**Chapter 16: Never Let Go**

_**Little Falcon:**__ I'm still busy but I just cannot go on for so long without writing. Sorry for the long delay, I'll try to update as fast as I can. Read and review like always._

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__I only own that idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth._

Right now, she hated the physical restrictions that her condition causes. Although she was running with her greatest effort, her speed was not more than half compared to her usual stamina. Already her breathing was becoming difficult and her legs were growing tired. She itched to use her chakra to quicken her pace but she knew that she would need it in a more important time.

Her long pink hair lashed with the strong desert winds as she glanced back at the hidden sand village. Explosions throughout continued, indicating the ongoing battle. _Don't die on me guys. _She had passed each of her comrades' battle and knew that they had the situation under control. Their opponent was strong but she knew her friends' capabilities were far greater than theirs. They didn't need her help; however, there was definitely one person who needs all the help he can find.

Her emerald eyes snapped back to the two towering monsters battling at a distance. With each step she took they grew more gigantic until she was looking up at them, only a few feet away from the battlefield.

Two great sand raccoons shook the desert floor with every step they took and made huge crates with a swipe of their tail and claws. She had seen the one-tailed beast before during the Chuunin Exams and also when her lover rescued her from captivity so she knew that the dark one was the Shukaku from the sand master's dark twin, Kyouran.

The powerful attacks landed on each other created whirlwinds that made the sand fly everywhere. Visibility was almost impossible.

The sand master gritted his teeth as he ordered the Shukaku to block one air ball pumped with dark chakra. It was no problem with the one-tailed beast but with their opponents agility they also can't land a hit. _**We just need to wake the medium up. **_He heard his Shukaku's thoughts in his head. His fists clenched as he knew that he can't leave the Shukaku alone, not for a moment, or else he would lose all connection with it.

His pupils dilated as he saw another incoming attack. With a sway of his arm, the Shukaku's gigantic tail blocked the attack. As its tail moved aside, Gaara was caught in surprise to see the dark raccoon's claws reaching to slash him in several pieces.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!!!" Out of nowhere, Sakura punched its claws away from him and even sent the huge thing tumbling to the desert floor with a thundering quake.

Instinctively, Gaara wound his arms around her as she landed in front of him. It was only now did he realize how worried he was of being separated from her again. "What are you doing here? I told you to stay there," his voice was stern and demanding despite his tightening embrace.

Sakura paid no attention to his question but instead returned his gesture with the same intensity. "It's okay. The babies and I are fine," her hand gently brushed away stray crimson locks from his forehead that was covering his kanji tattoo, healing his injuries in the process.

"B…Babies," the surprised look on his battle worn face was unforgettable. His hand grabbed her hands, stopping her from healing him as his eyes wandered from her amused stare to her still flat stomach.

Gingerly, she took his stiff hand and placed it on her belly. "Hai, you see… we're having twins," there was a tinge of redness on her cheeks that only added to her almost perfect features. The smile she gave was so radiant it almost made him forget about his physical pain.

The sand master didn't have time to react, however, when the dark Shukaku rose from the ground and shook his head in annoyance. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU BITCH!" it yelled with its shrill voice as it pointed its sharp claws at her.

His jade eyes narrowed lethally as he heard its threat. Protectively, he pulled his lover to stand behind him, their hand still linked as he initiated an attack.

Her ears almost went deaf as she stood by his side, watching everything from behind unable to do anything. "Gaara," she squeezed his hand to get his attention for a second while the two raccoon were immersed in a battle between their eyes. "We just need to wake Kyouran up, right? Just like what Naruto did back then,"

"Yeah, but I can't move away from Shukaku," his irritation grew to new heights as his instinct to protect her has now grew into a state that almost disturbs his reasoning.

"I can," the kunoichi stepped away from his shadow and made him look at her.

"NO! Absolutely not!" Gaara roared as he tried to pull her back but she resisted.

"There's no other way, Panda-chan," she touched his battered cheek gently. "You're gonna have to trust me… as I trust you," Somehow his fingers felt like lead as he tried to let go of her hand.

Blood trickled from his lower lip as he bit it roughly while watching her run away. The plan was obvious; he will have to distract the dark one-tailed beast as she wakes up his dark twin.

Sweat and blood dripped from his forehead as Gaara tried to catch every bit of attention of the Dark raccoon. His heart almost stopped completely as he saw Sakura jump at its huge head and run towards the medium's exposed body.

Its howl echoed throughout the barren wasteland as her powerful fist connected with Kyouran's face. Instantly, the pure dark chakra emanating from the sand raccoon vanished. Just in time before her last reserve of chakra was burnt out, she was able to deliver her waking bash. A smile crept on her face as she turned to look at the sand master across the battle field.

Her pupils dilated as a surprised gasp escaped her lips. At she looked down, tendrils of blood coated sand impaled her from behind. "I MAY NOT WIN BUT YOU WON'T TOO," the voice was seething with anger and malice as its owner approached his victim.

The sadistic smirk on Kyouran's face dissolved as he saw her victorious smile despite her injury. "Sorry to disappoint you," Sakura said before her body disintegrated into cherry blossoms and scattered in the night sky.

"NANI?!" Before, he can even understand what was happening. He felt a head bashing force that made his vision grew dark for a second. As he opened his eyes again, his twin as standing with his lover, safe at his side, their hand still linked. Like a premonition, he heard the dark Shukaku roar in defeat as it retreated to the confines of his subconscious. _What the hell happened?_ His dark eyes saw the hand symbols of the kunoichi and realized what just transpired. _GENJUTSU?! But how… impossible… she… cast a genjutsu on the Shukaku itself?!_

"You and the Shukaku share the same consciousness so what he sees, you will too,"

"You really didn't think that I'll let go of her again, did you?" A wave of crimson sand swept him off the dark raccoon's head and onto the sands below where they held him in place. "It's over, my brother," Gaara looked down at him. He looked so much like him that he could almost imagine himself looking down at himself.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review okay?_


	18. Chapter 17: Intentional Mistake

**Chapter 17: Intentional Mistake**

_**Little Falcon:**__ My Viper has risen from the ashes and I am finally free to write whenever I want to. Hooray! I have a lot of catching up to do so here I go. Read and review as always okay?_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything except the idea. If I did own this series, I'd be the happiest person on earth._

His crimson sand rose and poised in mid air, awaiting their master's command for the final blow. The desert winds blew loudly and echoed throughout the barren wasteland as his dark twin looked up at the pair of eyes almost identical to his if not for them being in the color of jade.

"What's the matter? Finally grew a conscience, _brother_?" Kyouran spat followed by his dark laughter that made their skin crawl. This person wasn't afraid of him or even dying. "You'll regret letting me live, you know what I'm capable of doing,"

The sand master's pupils dilated in reaction as every bit of his and Sakura's suffering flashed in his head. "Never again will you lay a finger on her," Gaara's words seethed in between his gritted teeth before he wished for his twin's death.

"Gaara," instantly, he became aware that they weren't the only ones in the battlefield. The gentle squeeze of her hand on his erased his rage and made him calm automatically. "Don't make mistakes that you can't undo,"

Her words were like a splash of cold water to his face. A moment ago, blinded with anger and revenge, killing his dark twin seemed to be the right thing to do but now that his mind and heart was at ease, something told him that it was wrong. At the back of his head and the pit of his stomach, Gaara knew that ending Kyouran's life wasn't an option.

"Am I glad he's still in one piece," another person came into the picture. Bearing a black sword at his hand, his long silver hair swayed with the wind as his golden eyes reflected the three people in front of him.

"Kamui-niichan," Sakura regarded him like a brother as a smile formed on her face. In the past few weeks, this person had been investigating things related to the desert twins. If there was one person who knew about Kyouran that still lives, that was him.

"What do you mean by that?" Gaara had come to trust this person almost as much as his lover does. Confidently, his eyes left his prisoner's and stared at the Summoner. Even before Kamui could begin to explain, the gang together with his siblings came running from the village. Seeing that the situation was well under control, everyone stood silent as they listened in.

"Kazekage-sama, you can't kill Kyouran because he's not your twin… he's a part of you," everyone was so shocked to even speak.

"You lie," the dark sand master struggled to get loose but to no avail.

"From what I've found out: Among the nine tailed beasts, the Shukaku had the most wicked chakra that it can't be contained within a person without losing to its malevolence. Apparently, the former Kazekage, your father, found out too late. The one-tailed beast was already in your body and there was no turning back. So what he did was to create a separate being that could contain the darker side of the Shukaku," their eyes focused on the defeated dark twin.

"You mean to tell me that…"

"The former Kazekage was indifferent towards you not because he hates you but because he feels guilty every time he sees you,"

"Strange how our fathers show their affection eh?" it was the whiskered blond who tapped his shoulder and lightened up the mood. The 4th hidden leaf hokage, who happens to be Naruto's father, also did the same thing. He sealed the nine-tailed beast within his own son and in exchange for his own life.

"Its true, Gaara. Father always looks at you with pain in his eyes. Maybe because he can't forgive himself for the mistake he did," his older sister, Temari, shared as Kankuro nodded his head in agreement.

His body felt heavy as his entire being was shaken by this revelation. _All my life… I thought that I was hated. _The kunoichi at his side, took him in her arms as he was still trying to register that information.

"Then… what do we do about him?" the Uchiha protégé, Sasuke, cocked his head at the bound enemy that was glaring at them fearlessly.

"From the very moment he was born, his instincts were wired to end the original's existence so that he can take over the medium's body. When we kill him, we also kill a part of Gaara but when we set him go, he'll always come after him,"

"So then, what do we do?" Naruto scratched his head in confusion as he stared from one sand master to another.

"I know what to do," the Kazekage approached his imitation and knelt so that they're seeing eye to eye. "I can take him back,"

"You mean be one with him?! Are you mad?! That was what Father wanted to avoid in the first place!" the puppet master, Kankuro, yelled and the others protested as well.

"If there is another way then tell me," everyone lost their voice all at once.

"Gaara-kun, you don't have to do this," her emerald eyes pleaded as she touched his bruised cheek. "I don't want to lose you,"

"Sakura's right. The odds of being overwhelmed by his darkness is great. Let's think of another way," Kamui concurred but was cut short when Sakura continued.

"But if you feel that this is something you have to do then, I have no choice but to wait for you to come back to me," his heart forgot to beat as he heard her words and saw the weak smile on her beautiful face. Almost forgetting that everyone was staring at them, Gaara pulled her in and drained her breath with his passionate kiss.

After whispering something in her ear, the sand master walked up to Kyouran and met his eyes. For the longest second, the two looked at each other as if engaging in battle. Without warning, the dark twin's body turned into black sand and entered Gaara's body.

"Gaara!!!" His body fell limp immediately while his eyes remained open.

Carefully, Sakura closed his eyes and held his body tight.

_I can't lose… not that I have a reason to return. Sakura, you're the only one that keeps me human. Wait for me…_

_**Little Falcon:**__ read and review please…_


	19. Chapter 18: Price of Power

**Chapter 18: Price of Power**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Guys! This story is about to come to an end after a few chapters so please read and review without hesitation. I really like to know what you think. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

Her emerald eyes shot open. It was still dark outside. No strong wind to wake her up but she did. Somehow this night was different among all those nights before. With her trained eyes, she managed to get out of bed and change before leaving the large master's bedroom she used to share with the village's kage.

The few people on the streets stared after the frantic kunoichi as she almost tripped and fell with every time she tried to accelerate her walking to dashing. She didn't care even if her legs felt like they were about to fall off or whether her lungs were releasing more air than it was dragging in. Something in her drove her to go see him _now_.

Truthfully, she never entertained the idea of spending any time not being by _his _side but being a medic nin and also because of her friends' endless pleading, she was made to have enough rest and sleep which meant, sleeping in a real bed that is not confined with white walls and a clinical alcohol scent hovering everywhere.

The kunoichi was too much of in a hurry to pass through the main door instead; she jumped carefully to a large window and made it inside his room. With that small feat alone, she felt light headed, almost close to fainting but her determination held her stable.

Instantly, 'he' was the only thing she can see even if he still remains unmoving on his bed. Tenderly, her shaking hands took his and brought it to her smooth cheek. It was still warm… the same kind of warmth that held her and made her feel safe.

Her heart almost stopped beating as she felt his fingers move on their own. There they were again. Her arrogant tears that interfered with her vision. Soon after she blinked them away, she sat on the bed right by his side and looked directly at his closed eyes. The monitors hooked on his body began beeping loudly as he stirred and finally opened his jade eyes.

"Welcome back," her voice was broken almost inaudible as she never dared to blink, fearing this was all a dream.

The first time she realized something was wrong was when he immediately withdrew his hand from hers. "What happened?" His voice was deep and rich as she remembered them to be but it didn't have that gentle tone that he only uses when he was talking with her. The moment their eyes met, she swore she felt like dying. "Kunoichi, I asked you a question," he was already tearing off the cables attached to his body when he repeated his question with an authoritative and irritated tone.

"Y…you're in the hospital, Kazekage-sama. You've been in a come for several months already," the medic nin got up mechanically and broke their eye contact.

"What's going on?" The puppet master, Kankuro together with his sister burst from the door upon hearing the monitor's loud alarms. "GAARA!" The two lunged at their little brother like a wolf on fresh meat. Tears were on their eyes despite the smiles on their faces.

Then Temari noticed the kunoichi standing silently on his side, "Sakura, what are you doing there? You should be the one choking the life out of this bastard," the wind master said in mirth as she pulled her hand and turned her around. Her smile faded as she caught sight of her weak smile. "What's wrong?" Looking at her then at his brother. "Gaara… you remember Sakura don't you?" Call it a girl's intuition but in the movies that was always what went wrong when the lead actor wakes up from a coma.

The news about the Kazekage's return traveled so fast that all the hidden leaf shinobi having their 'extended' leave in the vicinity came barging in the room. Even before the loudest one could speak, the sand master's eyes wandered to the hidden leaf kunoichi avoiding his gaze.

From head to toe, his jade eyes took into detail her breathtaking beauty but what interested him more was the growing lump in her midsection. His thin eyebrow rose. "She's the kunoichi from the fox's team. Haruno, Sakura," everyone gasped except for her who merely nodded.

"I'm the medic nin assigned to look after you," Everyone was stunned at how professional she sounded at that moment. Her voice was clear and clinical and her eyes remained passive, no signs of pain in any angle.

"Oi, Gaara! Sakura's…" Naruto stumped his foot as he stepped forward eager for a fight.

"What happened to Kyouran?" Even the noisiest ninja was made speechless from all the surprises.

Sakura was the last one to enter the meeting hall. Everyone was looking at her with agonized expressions. Meeting no one's eyes, she inhaled lengthily before she reported all the physical findings with the risen Kazekage.

"What happened to him?" Naruto didn't bother listening to a word she said. He knew his friend was hurting like hell but she was just keeping it all in. From what he saw, everyone knew too.

"Its probably just selective amnesia, right? Forehead?" The mind walker, Ino, elbowed her best friend playfully, making light of the matter. Everyone also concurred with relief on their faces.

"No, I clearly doubt that," Kamui, Sakura's lost 'relative' and also brotherly figure, spoke up. His golden eyes watching her flinch. She _knew _the sand master was experiencing no amnesia. "Based on all the questions you guys asked, Gaara remembered every single detail about what happened. He even remembered who Sakura is. The problem is… the memories from the moment they met _again _were all erased. No, let me rephrase that… they were _gone_ and by 'gone' I mean they never existed," he was trying to break her wall but apparently, she was too strong to break down.

"In the times, they were supposed to be together. Gaara remembers nothing about her being there. In short… from his memory… nothing happened between him and Sakura," the copy ninja, Kakashi, who was leaning on the wall made the matter clear.

"But… why…how…"

"It's probably the price of power," everyone's eyes were on the quiet Medic Nin even though it was Kamui who was talking. "Right now even if his chakra is almost gone, Gaara grew even more powerful having been united with is dark side but to attain something… something else must be given up,"

"He came back, that's what's important. He's him… not a monstrous killing machine but human. He came back as Gaara, that's what's important," Sakura said with a genuine smile on her face before she head towards the door. "Besides…" she back against them. "…If he forgot about me _temporarily_ then I'll just have to remind him. If he forgot about me _permanently_ then I'll make him fall for me all over again," winking at the gang playfully before leaving the room.

"Wow, Sakura's… amazing," Kankuro remarked as he relaxed.

_Is she? _His onyx eyes stared at the close door, asking himself rhetorically.

After slamming her door shut, she released the breath she didn't know she was holding and with it a loud painful sob. Tears were brimming in her emerald eyes impairing her vision but she held them back. With her back against the wall, she slid down the floor, putting her hand on her mouth. But even if her sobs remained encased in her mouth, her tears fought to be released. _I can't… I can't cry. If I cry that means I'm not happy he's alive and well. That would mean, I'm unhappy that he fulfilled his promise. _Indeed, the sand master did return… as a human… as everyone remembered him to be… but only without the part that loves her. The dark room was the only one who heard her silent sobs as she hugged the life growing within her. 

Sakura has her usual energy back as she entered the Kazekage's room. She treated him like any other patient. All that time, her heart felt exhilarated and shattered at the same time. Her heart swelled as she saw how fast he was recuperating. In those first few nights, he didn't wake up she felt a part of her dying. Those parts were now resurrected but at the same time, they broke into tiny little pieces as he held that indifferent tone while talking to her. No loving glint in his jade eyes. No gentle caresses. Not a hint of warmth that he always radiates before.

Concluding her visit for the day, she made her some final notes while walking towards the door. "Who's the father?" His question was common. Any other people who haven't seen her in a while would've asked the same thing and yet she didn't prepare an answer for that. His innocent inquiry was like a stake through her heart. The pain paralyzed her and made her unable to answer.

"It's me," a shinobi emerged from the open door and made his way to her, wrapping his arms around her lovingly. Sakura turned away from Gaara briefly before she flashed him a bright smile then the two left the room.

It was no surprise to the sand master that that guy was the father but made him feel uncomfortable was the way she smiles at him every time. He knew she was faking it… but he couldn't bring himself to ask.

Sakura told everyone to keep quiet. Making emotional stress as an excuse, her request was reluctantly agreed upon. It had been two weeks since his return and he showed no signs of remembering what he and Sakura had. Not a hint of recognition or even moment where he tried remember things he believed he forgot. How can he when he thinks there's nothing to recall? No one he's forgotten.

His strong arms remained wounded around her as they hastily left the hospital building. With her trembling hands, she pried his arms away and stepped back. "Um… th…thanks for that… umm," the pain was too great to mask this time. Sobs escaped her lips involuntarily that she can't even talk straight.

"Don't you ever get tired of pretending you're okay, Sakura?" His fists clenched at his sides while his onyx eyes watch her shoulders shake. He felt so helpless at that moment.

"When I said I'll make him love me again, I never knew it would be this hard," she bit her lower lip in frustration.

"Enough, Sakura," Sasuke spat before he forcefully turned her around and embraced her tightly before she broke down.

From his window, his jade eyes saw the couple hugging each other. Nonchalantly, Gaara looked away and went back to his bed.

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed as they heard her statement.

"I want to go back to the hidden leaf. I believe that's the best thing to do right now," the medic nin stood in front of everyone with a withdrawn look on her face as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"So, you're just gonna leave? What about Gaara?" Ino had tears in her eyes as she asked.

"The Kazekage's fine. He'll be back to his old self in no time,"

"You plan on leaving him like that? With no remembrance of the time you've shared?" Kankuro said through his gritted teeth.

"Yes," she replied shortly.

"This is unfair, Sakura-chan!" There was evident pain in his sky blue eyes as he looked at her.

"What would you have me do? Make him go through all that again just because he forgot a _little single _detail?" Her tone began to rise in irritation. "Get real! You're the one who's being unfair when you ask for more than what you already have. Don't be selfish. You already have your friend back. Can't you just settle for that? I have," her eyes softened together with her voice. Almost everyone in the room was crying, discreetly or openly. "He has friends, family and an entire nation who needs him… I'm just one person he forgot to remember,"

_I'm not the only one who needs him… but he's the only one I'll ever need. _

"But that's…" Kakashi tapped Naruto's shoulder and shook his head.

"Don't make it harder than it already is," the older ninja muttered to his student.

The hidden leaf shinobis stood by the hidden sand's massive gates, saying their goodbyes.

"You're holding up pretty well," Kamui said under his breath as he stood by the medic nin's side.

Her emerald eyes sneaked a glance at the sand master. "I have no choice but to be strong. After all, the decisions I make are not for myself alone… but for us," her palm flattened in her growing belly and felt the baby kick in disapproval.

_Sometimes people give up not because they want to… but because they have to. _

Her feet were already marching right up to him even before she knew what she was doing.

_I'll be okay. Even if he never remembers about us… __**I'll remember for us both**_.

His jade eyes were looking at her apologetically. Guilty from the sin, he never knew he committed. Gaara didn't know what to do or say when she was standing right in front of him.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock to see the pregnant kunoichi raise her fist and plant in the Kazekage's face. The blow was too quick for even his sand to react. He flew a few feet away as his jade eyes stared at her in shock.

"Wipe that stupid look off your face, Kazekage-sama. This is the last time we'll be seeing each other," Haruno, Sakura made a formal bow before she turned around to leave.

_**Little Falcon:**__ OMG! I'm actually crying now. Can you believe it? Read and review, okay? Don't waste my tears. _


	20. Chapter 19: What Holds the Sand

**Chapter 19: What Holds the Sand?**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Please don't hate me for not updating this story for so long. I just can't find the right ending for this story. Now I have but not until this chapter so please read and review okay? _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

_Sakura… if seeing me like this hurts you then by all means… never look back. _

In the darkest recesses of the Kazekage's mind, a small voice pleaded as the group of hidden leaf shinobis walk into the desert.

_**Aren't you angry she's leaving you? **_The sand master was surprised to hear the one-tailed beast's consciousness.

By this time, Gaara was too tired of everything to contemplate why the Shukaku decided to talk to him now. From the time his dark twin entered his body, he had been trapped in this darkness, unheard and unacknowledged by anyone. There was nothing but absolute nothingness, except for the scenes played before him as if he's watching a tragic movie. It was then did he realize that he, being Gaara: the Kazekage, did return… he was the part that was locked away… the part that loves Sakura.

Too tired to think of anything… too crestfallen to feel anything… Gaara answered for the sake of keeping his sanity. "No," _No… I'm not… but I am scared… I don't know what will happen to me if I don't have her by my side. I don't ever wanna let her go but… I also don't want her to experience the kind of pain I inflict when she looks at me… she deserves to be happy…that's why… I'm letting her go. _

Her steps grew heavier together with the distance expanding between their group and the hidden sand village. Despite the demands of her heart for just one last look, she gave the reins to her reason… if she even takes a glance back at him… she knew nothing would change and she also knows that if she looks back… she might end up hating him. The kunoichi didn't even turn her head sideways as they traveled, forward… that's the only direction she must focus on.

Each intake of air is suffocating, each beat of her heart is paralyzing… it was too overwhelming to even distinguish physical from emotional pain but tears never even dared to form on her eyes, she wouldn't let them. This was the point of no return.

Taking a break, the hidden leaf group took shelter in the sand-swept caves as they let the sandstorm pass by. Her hand absentmindedly gripped the sand and tried to hold it in her palm.

"Any regrets?" Her whiskered friend sat beside, his bright blue eyes looking at her tight fist rather than her face. "Falling in love with him… leaving him?"

Sakura gave a weak smile as she opened her hand and let the sand pass through her slender fingers. "None," she said under her breath as she felt a disapproving kick from her belly. With her sandy palm, she touched her reasons for continuing. Apologies weren't needed… regrets were never necessary… they know each other too much to speak of such trivial things to each other. Even before the mistake was committed… the forgiveness was already given. Even before the wound was inflicted… it was already healed. And even before the goodbye was released… the I love you has been heard.

"Are you alright?" Naruto looked at her from the corner of his eye.

Nodding slowly, she smiled fully at him. "As long as _he's _fine…. I'll be too,"

"Do you know the secret of holding the sand?" The blond grinned widely at her; the kunoichi arched her brow in question. "It needs a little of something…" he dumped the entire contents of his jug on the sand. "See?" Burying his hand in the wet sand, Naruto then opened his hand and lifted it, taking a handful of compacted sand.

Unlike what happened before… the sand didn't tumble out of his hand. "Water helps you hold the untouchable… so can tears… so can sweat… and blood…"

Her emerald eyes were reflecting the wet sand in his hand as she spoke. "You're not Naruto, are you?"

"All he needs is a little of something… or someone," his boyish tone grew deeper as everything around began dissolving.

Her eyes widened upon seeing the person in front of her. All the tears she managed to hold back came tumbling out of her eyes as she didn't dare to blink. The kunoichi put her hands to cover her mouth to stop herself from gasping. How can she miss this face so much when a day hasn't even passed after their departure? It was probably his eyes… that loving gaze that she was now basking in.

His jade eyes gazed at the figure before him disbelievingly. His heart almost stopped as he immediately recognized the form he knew more than anything else. The sand master tried to reach for her but they were held suspended from nothingness.

Even before a word was spoken, two voices talked in unison. "To be independent despite being incomplete… you've done well…" Naruto and Shukaku's voice melded into one… a voice that sent shivers down their spine. "For such power can be contained in one body but can never be controlled alone…"

"Haruno Sakura… aid him well…" hearing these words, the two went into free-fall without warning.

Gaara and Sakura almost jumped out of their skin upon waking up. He was in the hospital bed while she was at his side. Without even understanding what just happened, their lips crushed each other's while engaged in a tight embrace. In such passionate exchange, all the hurt, the apologies, the affection and the promises were said. Slowly, they made up for loss time as they continued to memorize each aspect of each other until it was engraved into their mind.

"So… all of that was a test?" Sakura was still catching her breath as made circles in his naked chest.

His hand crawled its way to her still flat belly. Apparently, it had only been a few hours after his dark twin had merged with him. All those time he thought were wasted, didn't happen at all. Kissing the top of her head and inhaling her intoxicating female fragrance, he can still remember vividly how much he missed her. "It was Durloc… he was the demi-god that I've met. Come to think of it, he was called the keeper of the secrets of the earth,"

With a defeated sigh, Sakura shook her head. "All that to prove myself that I am worthy to be by your side," she leaned on her elbows so that she can look at him. When the sand master nodded silently, the kunoichi beamed. "Glad I passed," this time it was Sakura who initiated the exchange. She was surprised however, when he gently pushed her back.

An amused smirked formed on his lips as he saw her pouting lips. "We should get some rest," this time the sand master chuckled upon seeing her eyebrows shot up in surprise as the kunoichi looked at him as if asking "_Are you kidding?" _Unable to resist stealing another kiss, he gave in then controlled himself before their passion took over. "You need to sleep because you don't want to keep yawning during our wedding," he whispered so close to her ear.

Sakura immediately drew back then stared at his jade eyes then to the charming smirk on his lips. Leave it to the Kazekage to put "spontaneous" to another level. After a few seconds, she shared the same mirth with a bright smile then leaned forward just so her lips were touching his earlobe. "Don't worry. I won't yawn…"

Gaara need no convincing after that.

_Seven months after…_

"Yo, Kazekage-_sama_," the whiskered hokage grinned widely as soon as he saw his close friend, welcoming him to his village, the Hidden Sand. As usual the sand master merely grunted and led the way towards the Kazekage tower. "So… how's Sakura-chan?" The blond pressed as they were walking down the streets with people bowing their heads in respect.

Naruto's guards weren't his usual ones for the reason that this people _insisted _on coming along and since their village is again in lack of manpower, he decided that they are more than appropriate guards for just a casual visit.

Ino, Hinata and Lee were all dying to ask the same question because they also undoubtedly miss the pink haired kunoichi. After that sudden yet grand, under the open night sky wedding, they had to go back to the Hidden Leaf right away and since that time they have not seen Sakura.

Midway on their walk, they caught a hint of familiar color that stood-out among the rest. "Naruto, everyone. Long time no see!" That melodic voice could only belong to one person.

Everyone turned to their right to see the pink-haired kunoichi beaming at them from across the street. Even before anyone can react, there was a strong gust of wind that made the loose sand swirl with it then the Kazekage was instantly at her side.

"What are you doing here? Is there something you need?" Gaara inquired with a soft tone that was for her ears only.

"Relax, I'm just taking a walk to see our guests," she held his arm reassuringly before looking at the others that were approaching her.

"Wow, you look great, Sakura-chan!" His sky blue eyes were wide as he stared at her openly, enough to draw a deadly glare from the possessive husband.

"Sakura-chan! Naruto-kun… I mean… Hokage-sama isn't lying. You are absolutely beautiful," tears of admiration streamed down the taijutsu user's perfectly round eyes and he clenched is fist in habit.

"Guys, I know I look like a cow you don't have to pretend… even if my husband will probably kill you several times if you say anything about it," there was a sadistic grin on her face as she leaned her head against the sand master's shoulder.

"Hey forehead! I have no reason to lie to you… with or without a death threat," the blond kunoichi stepped forward completely ignoring the two Kages still engaged in a staring contest. "… I have to admit… you're definitely blooming," they shared a mutual toothy grin.

True enough, unlike other pregnant women, Sakura didn't have that strained look or those unattractive accumulation of body fats in the limbs or any part of her body other than her growing belly. Whether it was her medical know-how or Gaara's caring that did this, the kunoichi looked more beautiful than before. Heck, if not for the obvious bulge in her midsection, she could've made younger girls burn in envy.

"I'm happy to see that you and the babies are doing well," jumping over her overrated bashfulness, the Hyuuga princess now spoke with confidence and grace. Soon after, the Kazekage quickly suggested that they continue catching up indoors. Everyone chuckled as they have never seen this side of the crude sand wielding shinobi before but he merely grumbled as he held her hand throughout the way.

When they were inside, the Kazekage and Hokage engaged in the political meeting they were supposed to be having, much to Naruto's dismay, while Sakura and the others occupied the adjacent room which is just as spacious and as grand as the meeting room.

"You'll be having overprotective issues when the twins are both girls, good luck with whoever boy dares to play with them. But you'll be having the possessiveness issues as well when they're boys, I can clearly see that they'll be so attached to their mommy," Ino jumped on the couch as soon as they entered the room. "So? Which is which?"

"That's a predicament," Hinata voiced her concern while Lee excitedly waited for her reply.

"I guess I'll have to be dealing with both issues," Sakura sighed as she caressed her stomach tenderly.

"A boy and a girl! That's awesome!" the bowl-cut shinobi cried rivers of tears of joy as he punched his fist in the air.

"So Sakura, when are you due?" Her grey eyes softened in question. Being a medic nin herself, Hinata knew that carrying twins could warrant an early delivery among all other risks.

"Well, to tell you frankly, I think the twins wants to make an early appearance but don't tell Gaara, okay? I don't want him to panic or anything. After all, its just a hunch," she drew in another long breath then stroked her belly.

"You have been doing that since we saw you. Are you in pain?"

"No, its just the usual contractions… I think," she began to doubt herself as the contractions began to have shorter intervals unlike the usual ones.

"Since when?"

"Um, this morning,"

"Intervals?"

"Well, every hour…" Sakura gasped at her stupidity. "Oh my… you don't think that I'm…"

Ino nodded eagerly as her mouth still hang halfway open. "You're in labor, forehead. Hinata, go get daddy and Lee…" even before she could finish, they heard a body land on the carpeted floor. Even at that moment, the two laughed like the old times.

Hinata almost burst the double doors open. The two kages stared at her, shocked for a moment before she found her voice to speak. "Kazekage-sama, I hope you're ready to be a dad because your job will start right now,"

_**Little falcon:**__ This was like the mini-epilogue… next is the real one… read and review okay? Oh BTW, this is just a part of my birthday tribute for our favorite sand master. Otanjoubi Omedetou, Gaara!_


	21. Epilogue: When the Sand Stops Shifting

**Epilogue: When the Sand Stops Shifting**

_**Little Falcon:**__ I can't believe that this is the last chapter! How many years did I take to weave his story into a completion? Anyway, it's all thanks to you, my avid readers/reviewers, that I never lost my purpose. Domo arigato gozaimasu! _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

"Hey, I've heard that the Hokage's all squeamish about his wife's pregnancy," the captain of the Sand village's Anbu Squad and also the older sister to the Kazekage strolled the streets casually during her long awaited leave.

Her other younger brother and also the head of the Village's over-all security barked in laughter as he walked by her side. "Y…yeah, apparently, the one who throws up a lot in the mornings ain't Hinata!" Tears were already welling up in his eyes as he replied in between his chuckles. "Seriously, I find it scary sometimes to even date medic-nin's! You can never know what they're capable of doing when mad," the puppet master shuddered visibly, earning a smirk from his sister.

"Says you, when you've dated Sakura's best friend, Ino," Temari arched an eyebrow as her smirk grew more naughty.

"And I'm glad she finally found her missing half in that lazy-eyed dude, YOU previously had the hots on," Kankuro countered and immediately jumped a meter away in reflex, just in time to evade a very painful head slap.

The two continued bickering all the way to the park, near the nursery, where a couple of kids were playing.

"Sora!" As the little boy turned his head, his sand tendrils dematerialized slowly. His eyes are in the deepest shade of jade while his unruly fiery red hair had distinct streaks of his mother's tresses.

"Tsuki!" The three-year old girl accidentally crushed the brick she was inspecting as soon as she heard her name. Although she and her brother shared the same hair color, hers flowed down her chin flawlessly like silk.

The twins smiled instantly as soon as they saw familiar faces smiling at them from behind the gates.

"Uncle Kankuro!"

"Aunt Temari!"

"Yo, kids," Somehow the two adults made it a habit to pick them up after school on their free days. "Let's get some ice cream!" Kankuro pumped his fist in the air together with the youngsters while Temari shook her head nonchalantly. It had been their bad habit- spoiling their niece/nephew but it was a habit they can never grow tired of.

Now seated outside the ice cream parlor, four were spooning away the top of their towering parfaits when someone called the attention of the two.

Sora and Tsuki waved enthusiastically at their friends who were with their parents before they resume devouring their just dessert.

"Hmmm, I think that boy with the cute haircut likes you, Tsuki," the wind master teased with a toothy grin.

"That girl with the twin braids was definitely smiling at you, Sora," the tattooed shinobi playfully nudged his elbow at the blushing boy.

It was utterly childish for grown men and women to act this way but they can't help it since they loved watching how the duo would react.

"I don't like him/her," they declared almost at the same breath.

"Why? Do you like someone else?"

"I want someone like Papa/Mama,"

"I've heard about this… some kind of complex children goes through… being overly attached to their parents... that sort of stuff," Temari whispered. "Ain't that cute,"

"Hmm, why? What can you see in Daddy or Mommy that you like so much?" Kankuro titled his head mockingly as he wiped a smear of cherry syrup from Tsuki's cheeks.

"Papa's reeeeaaaaalllly incredible! Because he never fails to make Mama smile! Brother and I can do it too but her smile is the biggest when she's looking at Papa!" The little girl animatedly shared together with lively hand gestures that made it more charming.

Gulping a spoonful of chocolate ice cream, Sora swung his feet as he was in deep thought for a short while then his eyes lit up. "I don't understand it yet but Mama has this power. I've heard many people say a lot of good things to Papa but only with Mama's smile… it's as if she never makes Papa feel he's anything less than amazing," he spoke as if he was a few years older.

The two adults were dumbfounded at what they heard. These kids, that just learned how to read and write, defined something so intangible and it was possible because what they can see everyday between their parents is undoubtedly genuine and overwhelming love for each other. After sharing a mutual nod, Kankuro and Temari felt so proud for no apparent reason.

Her long pink tresses played with the cool breeze that invited itself through the open window. Her hand unconsciously touched the phoenix pendant nestled below her neck. She caught a faint whisper of sand before a pair of strong arms embraced her from behind. "Tadaima (I'm home)," his low, velvet voice still send shivers down her spine.

Leaning her head back against his chest, her arms covered his. "Okairinasai (Welcome home),"

His jade eyes wandered over the thing she held then back to the vast desert they called home. "You're thinking too much about it," the Kazekage kissed her hair and held her closer.

A couple of days ago, they had a surprise visit from a person she treats like her real brother, Kamui. Sakura found it hilarious that the twins can't help gaping at him since the guy had longer _silver _hair than hers plus his eyes were gold! A set of traits you don't see so often. Upon announcing that Kamui is their "sort-of" uncle, Sora and Tsuki had grin plastered on their faces that lasted for two hours.

Being the only two remaining members of their clan, Kamui and Sakura must maintain connection obviously but it wasn't the reason he was there… not entirely anyway. With him was an old tome, he discovered buried in their forgotten city. It contained their lost history… and also a glimpse of the future.

"I'm not certain but there is a possibility that your children possess some sort of hold over time. It was what your enemies were trying to get a hold of. Their life could in danger if they do have that ability,"

Soon after, Kamui left to return to his bride with a promise to visit every now and then.

"Gaara-kun," she turned around and met his eyes. "That power he spoke of… I know that Sora and Tsuki have it… but I'm not worried at all because I know that it's a power they _share _…I would've been worried if our child was the sole inheritor but when it was split in two… I think it's no longer as powerful as Kamui feared it to be. Besides, they have US to protect them," she gave him a smile that made his knees weak and made her so irresistible to kiss.

"But I think we should hold on to telling them that they're part royalty..." since Sakura is, after all, the last princess of the Summoner's clan.

She chuckled at his suggestion hooking her arms around his neck and engaging in another lip lock. "Yeah, being the son and daughter of the Kazekage is already making them grouchy,"

Their shared mirth permeated in the mansion just as another wind blew again.

"Tadaima!" The door cracked open to let in the kids and their voluntary caretakers.

"Okairinasai," Gaara and Sakura automatically opened their arms just in time when Sora and Tsuki lunged at them with all their might.

That night, Kankuro and Temari stayed for dinner which made it nosier but definitely livelier.

"Tsuki, you need to finish your veggies," Sora said with his big brother tone that made Kankuro smirk because that was the same tone he used on Gaara way back.

"But they taste funny," the little girl pouted then looked at her mom for support.

Her heart almost melted at that scene but Sakura cleared throat before stating her side. "Tsuki, if you eat your veggies then you'll be a good big sister," everyone around the table fell silent.

"Big sister?... then… I'm going to have a younger brother!" she squealed then immediately stuffed her mouth with veggies.

"Yay, I'm gonna have another brother!" Sora jumped out his seat and started running around the table.

"Well, we're not sure about that part yet," Sakura touched her husband's cheek as he was still frozen in shock.

The moment he felt her soft hand, it was like a wave of exhilaration flooded his entire being. He can't speak, he can barely move. All Gaara did was embrace her tenderly before showering her with kisses. Just when he thought he can never be happier… she proved him wrong.

The meat, the puppet master was chewing, fell out of his mouth._ "Shit, I gotta find a wife soon,"_

While Temari's fork landed on the carpeted floor _"Damn it, I suddenly feel old."_

_**There will be somebody who will love you unconditionally despite all your flaws and faults and that somebody will continuously love you more than you could ever imagine. If you find that somebody… never ever let them go… because you'll be the luckiest person in the world to have the person who has the heart to love you at your worst and arms to hold you at your weakest… and that if more than enough.**_

_**Little Falcon:**__ *throws confetti in the air* Yes! Its done! Desert Rose II: Child of the Desert is finally over! I'm so proud to have written such a piece. For the last time for this series, read and review please! *grand bow* (Curtain closes) _


End file.
